Wolfstar
by Vampire-Starship Ranger-Girl
Summary: Remus and Sirius have been friends since they met at Hogwarts. That's all they've ever been. Until Remus' seventeenth birthday - during sixth year. So, what happens after the two make their feelings known? What will the two face along the way? Will they be able to cope? But most importantly, how will their friends and Remus' family react? Because we all know Sirius won't tell his.
1. Remus Point Of View 1

**Authors Notes: Hey XD so this is my first attempt at a Wolfstar fic so please tell me what you think. There will be more chapters, so please follow to see what happens next XD I own nothing and no one. Please review XD**

**Also, any Harry Potter couple you may like me to write about, please tell me and I'll do my best XD Thanks everyone XD**

**Chapter 1**

**Remus**

"Sirius take it easy on the drinks. You remember what happened last time."I said, pinching the bridge of my nose.

James, Lily, Sirius and I were out in the Three Broomsticks, celebrating my seventeenth birthday. I was there against my will. Of course James and Sirius were all for the idea, mainly because we got to drink – not legally though, and it was mainly James and Sirius anyway slipping beer into Butterbeer –, but also because they knew I hated being centre of attention. I proffer keeping my nose in my books, and keeping my grades up.

"Ah, come on Moony. Lighten up." Sirius beamed.

"I knew it. You're already drunk." I sighed.

"Moony, have a drink. Relax."

"I'd rather not."

There was a short silence.

"Right, I'm going to go get another round. Remus, come help me carry the glasses?" Lily smiled.

"Yeah, sure." I nodded.

"It's like you read my mind." James grinned, kissing Lily before she stood up.

Lily giggled. I followed Lily up to the bar. I put my elbows on the counter and leaned on them, resting my head in both of my hands.

"Four Butterbeer's please." Lily asked the bar tender politely.

I lifted my head up, and leaned the side of it onto my right hand, letting my left drop onto the counter.

"Remus...you usually love birthdays. What's gotten into you?" Lily asked, concern in her voice.

"I usually _like _birthdays because they're not mine." I replied.

"Why don't you like yours?"

"It's...complicated."

Lily nodded. One thing I love about Lily is she doesn't push you if you don't want to talk about anything. A nice change to James and Sirius who just keep pushing.

* * *

When we got back to the table James and Sirius were as happy as anything. I put one of the glasses I was carrying in front of Sirius, and the other in front of me.

"Cheers Moony." Sirius grinned as he poured a mass amount of beer into the glass.

I shook my head, and took a drink from my own glass. While Sirius was chugging his drink down, James and Lily were talking.

"You know Moony." Sirius said when he put his glass down. "You need to live a little."

"If 'living a little' means killing myself slowly with alcohol, I'd rather not." I replied.

"Oh come on! It's your birthday!"

"I know it's my birthday. And while I appreciate the thought, I'd rather _not _celebrate it. _Ever!_"

I stood up, grabbed my jacket off the back of my chair, and left.

"Moony!" I heard Sirius and James call. "Moony, come back!"

I kept walking.

* * *

When I was in the dorm, I sat on my bed and was reading one of the many books I owned. I was alone there, which was nice. It was quiet, and nobody bothered me about my birthday. Just me and my book. Until Sirius staggered in at, about, ten. I placed my bookmark in my book, and set it down on my bedside table. No use trying to read when a drunken friend was in the room. Sirius said nothing. He just sat on his bed and leaned against the head board. I watched my friend curiously.

"James and Lily are spending the night in the Room of Requirement." Sirius informed me.

"That's nice." I replied.

Sirius turned his head to look at me. He had a strange expression. I looked away. I heard Sirius move, and the next thing I knew he was at the end of my bed. Slowly, Sirius crawled his was up my bed until we were face to face, and his hands were either side of me. My eyes widened the tiniest bit, I was frozen in place, and both my heart rate and breathing had quickened. Sirius just looked at me with his big blue-grey eyes, and smiled. Then he just jumped off, walked over to his bed, lay down, and fell asleep. Well, that was...surprisingly disappointing.

* * *

Later that night, around eleven fifteen, I woke up.

"Thank God it's Saturday tomorrow." I whispered.

I rubbed my eyes, got out of bed, and stumbled to the bathroom. When I walked out I jumped. Sirius was leaning against the wall.

"You know Moony; you're the hottest thing I've seen today." Sirius grinned.

"I'm flattered." I mumbled. "Still drunk I see."

"I am not drunk still!"

"Course not."

I started to walk away but then I was tackled to the ground when I was, around, half way across the room.

"Let me up." I demanded.

"No." Sirius replied simply, his hair dangling down.

He was sitting on top of me, looking down, pinning my arms down.

"Sirius Orion Black, get off me now!" I growled.

That's when he kissed me. It wasn't just a quick peck on the cheek, this was a full on, on the lips, slow, deep kiss. His lips were as soft as silk, a nice contrast to his hard body against mine. And I swear I heard him growl. Sirius broke the kiss and pushed himself up slightly, so we were only a few inches apart.

"Damn. Remus John Lupin, I'd always thought you'd be good, but never thought you'd be _that _good...or rough." Sirius grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

I stuck my tongue out at him, and Sirius leant forward and licked it.

"Yuck!" I yelped.

"Then don't stick it out." Sirius told me, his grin getting wider. "If you're gunna hang around me, alone, and tempt me, there's a penalty. One item of clothing per minute comes off."

He slipped his hands up my shirt.

"Animal." I chuckled.

Sirius removed one of his hands and pointed to himself.

"Male, seventeen. What's your point?" he asked.

"I'm a seventeen year old male too, but you don't see me acting like this." I smiled.

Sirius didn't know how to answer that. That's when he started to take my shirt off.

"What are you doing?!" I asked alarmed.

Once off, Sirius threw my shirt across the room.

"I told you what the penalty was. And it had been a minute." Sirius replied.

"Well then, to make it fair..."

I slipped my hands under Sirius' shirt. He had _abs! _Sirius laughed and pulled his shirt off easily.

"Ruin my fun." I muttered.

Sirius leaned down and kissed me again. This time I felt like my knees had turned to rubber. Somehow, we managed to get over and onto Sirius' bed. And from then on it got a bit...graphic. Well, 'a bit' was an understatement. And if I stuck it out, he would lick it...or do something more than lick.

* * *

When done, Sirius and I were on our sides, pressed together. He refused to remove himself from me. I wasn't complaining. Sirius had his face buried in the back of my neck, his arms tightening around me. I felt his breath on the back of my neck, the warmth of it made me shiver.

"Cold?" Sirius asked.

"Nope." I smiled.

"Good."

Sirius brushed the back of my neck with his lips. I couldn't help but let out a small whimper. He gave a small chuckle and smiled into my neck. I felt my face grow hot, so I buried my face into the pillows.

"Aw, are you embarrassed?" Sirius chuckled.

I shook my head.

"Prove it. Take your face out of the pillows and look at me." Sirius said.

I shook my head again.

"Then I'll have to make you." Sirius whispered. "You're ticklish right?"

I tensed up.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Sirius chuckled.

Before I could do anything, Sirius had already started attacking me, making me thrash around and laugh my head off. It was when my face was out the pillow and I had turned around to face him that he stopped.

"There's my little red faced guy." Sirius grinned.

I looked at him.

"Yours?" I asked.

It was his turn to blush.

"Well...I...uh..." Sirius started.

"I like that." I grinned, putting a finger to his lips.

I just stared into his eyes for a short time. Sirius moved the hand that was over his lips to around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me closer. I pressed my lips to his, and smiled slightly.

"Happy birthday to me." I mumbled.


	2. Sirius Point Of View 1

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Chapter 2 XD Please review, I would love to know what everyone thinks XD I own nothing and no one. Please review XD**

**Chapter 2**

**Sirius**

When I woke up, it was ten in the morning. I really do love Saturdays. Remus was still fast asleep. I moved some hair out of his face and tucked it behind his ear gently. Then I got out of my bed carefully, so I didn't wake him up. It was strange to think that the night before Remus was telling me to take it easy on the drink...and know look! Best outcome _ever_! I walked into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, chucked water over my head and face, and did all the necessary things. When I walked out of the bathroom, I glanced at the dorm door.

"So glad I locked that last night." I grinned to myself.

"Might have gotten a little awkward otherwise." I heard Remus say.

I turned around, my grin growing, a noticeable smile on his face.

"You're awake." I said.

"Ha-ha, yeah I am." Remus laughed. "Why is water dripping from your face and hair?"

As Remus said this, I noticed him staring at my abs, of which he found out I had last night. I walked over to my bed, of which Remus was still in, and climbed on so my knees were either side if his body and my hands either side of his head. I leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Good morning to you too." Remus breathed, slightly dazed.

"Good morning." I chuckled. "And to answer your question, I chuck water on my face to wake me up."

"I heard nothing after 'Good morning'."

Remus laced his fingers in my wet hair pulling me closer.

"Five years this took us. Five years." I smiled.

"Shhh." Remus hushed me softly.

Our lips connected again. Man this felt god.

* * *

Remus and I appeared downstairs at eleven. We found James and Lily by the door of the castle.

"Finally! God, you two could sleep for the country." James said.

"Shut up Prongs! You're just as bad!" I told him.

"Remus, how do you cope with their constant bickering?" Lily laughed.

There was a short pause. James and I looked to each other and then to Remus.

"I honestly have no idea." Remus chuckled.

James and I looked to each other again, and walked away from the pair of them. Lily and Remus ran to catch up with us. James was the one to brake and be all over Lily again. Remus, when he was standing next to me, he nudged me in the arm. I glanced at him and smiled. The four of us sat in the usual place – by the river leaning against the trunk of a tree. It was nice out, hot and sunny. James was standing by the edge of the river. So, me being me, I went behind him to push him in. Of course, James knowing me so well, knew what I would do and grabbed my arm and dragged me into the water too, after I pushed him. The force of both James and I hitting the water, sent quite a bit of it flying. My head broke the surface and I coughed out a load of water. Looking over to the tree, Remus was soaked. Woops.

"Now I know why you moved." Remus told a giggling Lily.

James spluttered up next to me, took one look at Remus and started having a laughing fit. Remus glared at James, stood up, and started ringing his white – now see through – t-shirt. I swam to the edge of the river, pushed myself up onto the grass, and walked over to Remus. I grabbed him from behind and threw us both into the water. While under the water, I stole a quick kiss before we both emerged.

"You two are lucky. If I weren't friends with you guys, I'd hut you both...badly." Remus laughed.

"But you'd be our friend anyway, so that's invalid." I grinned.

"Shush your mush."

"Rude."

James started to calm down at this point. Man, he found things funnier than they actually were.

"Lily, come on in!" James called. "The water's great."

"If I don't come in willingly, will you throw me in there too?" Lily asked.

"Yes."

"Fine."

Smart girl. Lily walked to the edge of the river, and climbed in. At least the four of us were having more fun than the rest of the school.

* * *

Later that afternoon, where we were all dry, we went to Hogsmead. Of course, we were going to stop by Zonkos. I mean, we did have to stock up. James and I went into Zonkos, while Remus and Lily went to get a table at The Three Broomsticks.

"Right, grab as much as you can." James laughed as he ran to the other side of the shop.

I shook my head as my best friend started to collect a few things, before I started to do the same. When my arms were loaded with tons of the shop's merchandise, and it was all payed for, I waited for James outside. James appeared five minutes after I stepped out of Zonkos, with five bags just like me. We looked to each other.

"We must have bought half the shop." James beamed.

"Exaggerating it just a bit there Prongs." I chuckled.

Whatever, come on let's go find Lily and Moony."

"Yes boss."

"Quit the sarcasm."

"Rather not."

I loved winding James up. It was a lot of fun. Plus, I knew a _lot _about him.

"So, what happened between you and Moony last night...or this morning?" James asked as we walked in the direction of The Three Broomsticks.

"What?!" I asked alarmed.

"Well considering Moony's outburst last night, and how this morning he's back to his usual self. Something must have happened between the pair of you."

"Oh...um...we just talked."

Remus and I had decided to keep our relationship between the two of us right now...wait until we wanted people to know.

"Well, good job mate." James smiled.

There was a small pause.

"Are you going to go in, or are you just going to stand there." I asked.

James hadn't realised that we had stopped outside the door of The Three Broomsticks, until I said that. James opened the door, and walked in with me following him. As we walked, James muttered something under his breath. Remus and Lily had gotten a table near the back, by a wall. I sat down next to Remus.

"I don't think I want to know." Lily said, gesturing towards the bags.

"You and me both sister." Remus chuckled.

* * *

That evening, Remus and I were alone in our dorm room again. I was sitting on my bed, bored, while Remus was in the bathroom taking a shower. I hated being bored. Being bored was boring. Right then I heard the water stop. I looked up, and towards the bathroom door. The door opened, and Remus walked out, a towel around his waist and rubbing his hair with another.

"Bored were we?" Remus laughed.

I noticed then that I was staring at Remus' chest...I looked up at his face and then to my bed. My face grew warm. Remus placed the towel he used to dry his hair onto his trunk at the foot of his bed. He then shook his head – like a dog – to get the last remaining droplets of water out, before walking over to me.

"Thought I'm supposed to be the dog." I smiled.

"So." Remus replied.

I looked up. He was standing next to my bed, looking down at me. I grabbed the part of the towel by his hips and pulled him closer.

"You really were bored weren't you?" Remus grinned.

"You have no idea." I smiled.

* * *

"I've never known you like this." Remus said, breathlessly. "I like it."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, from what you were like when I first met you, up until last night, you're completely changed. I like."

My arms tightened around him, pulling him closer.

"Well, then I think it goes without saying that you've changed too." I smiled.

"I have?" Remus asked, slightly taken aback.

"Yeah. You're more relaxed than you used to be. As well as a few other changes in personality...but I'm going to see if you can figure them out yourself."

"Now that is just plain cruel."

"No, cruel is you making me wait for around ten minutes for you to come back out."

"No, cruel is you taking five years to realise I love you."

Silence. I just looked at him.

"You...love me." I said quietly.

Remus' face turned red. I turned Remus towards me.

"You love me." I repeated.

Remus nodded a little, not making eye contact.

"Well, it took you five years to realise _I _love _you_. So, we're both cruel, in our own ways."

Remus laughed a little, and I joined him with that.

"Yeah I'll agree with that." Remus smiled.

"Glad we sorted that out." I chuckled.

Remus lifted his head up, so we were both looking into each other's eyes. At the same time we both leant forward. For the second time that day, I was glad I had locked the dorm door.

* * *

_**Please review, thanks XD**_


	3. Remus Point Of View 2

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Chapter 3 XD Please review, I would love to know what everyone thinks XD I own nothing and no one. Please review XD**

**Chapter 3**

**Remus**

Three months Sirius and I had been together. We hadn't told James or Lily yet...still waiting. With me it was nerves more than anything else. Sirius...I don't know why he wanted to wait... It was quite hard keeping our relationship quiet for three months. I mean, we had to hide everything we did. But, it was rather fun...made everything we did more special, since no one would pester us with questions about what we did.

* * *

It was Wednesday afternoon. Lessons had finished, and James had dragged Lily outside. I was sitting on my bed doing some last minute studying for the Defence Against the Dark Arts test we had the next morning, though I knew everything inside out. But it couldn't hurt to go over it all. I had left my bed for just a second, to stretch my legs, but as soon as I walked past Sirius' bed I was grabbed and dragged backwards.

"Sirius, please let go of me." I sighed.

"Why?" Sirius asked, kissing my neck.

"I'm trying to study."

"But you don't need to study."

"It doesn't matter whether I need to or not."

"But then it's just a waste of time."

"No, it means I'm doing something productive with my time."

"Oh come on Moony, relax."

I sighed irritably, and wriggled my way out of his arms. I made my way back to my head, burring my head in my books. The next thing I knew Sirius was behind me again.

"Remus...I'm sorry." Sirius whispered.

"So you do know my actual name." I said.

"Of course I do."

He ran his fingers up my sides, placing his lips back onto my neck. One of his hands moved round to my front and into my school trousers.

"For God sake!" I yelled, jumping up. "Sex is NOT the answer for everything!"

Sirius was staring at me with such surprise, that I thought it paralyzed him. I stared at him, my expression set hard. I could feel tears start to prick at the corners of my eyes. Sirius opened his mouth to say something...but I didn't stay to hear it. In a flash I had threw the door open and fled down the stairs, out of the Gryffindor common room. The last day wasn't the worst, but it was still bad. Being a werewolf sucked. A lot. When I started to get mad, I always removed myself away from anyone...and I retreated to the Shrieking Shack, via the whomping willow. So that's where I went.

* * *

After I got to the whomping willow I don't know what happened. Sometimes I tend to get a bit...too angry as a werewolf, and sometimes end up knocking myself out. To be honest, I think it was better being knocked out for the night. I woke up at half six in the morning. Head banging, leg bleeding. Sighing, I stood up, put the clothes I had hidden in the shack on, and left the shack. I went the way James, Sirius and I normally exited the shack by. As soon as I was out in the morning air, I noticed something on the floor in front of me. A shaggy black dog. I nudged the dog lightly with my foot. The dog moved slightly, before turning its head towards me. Its black eyes stared up at me, whining a little. I knelt down beside the dog, putting my arms around its neck, before it turned into Sirius.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled quietly.

Sirius pulled me back and placed a hand on my check.

"Don't be." Sirius replied.

He took me hand, stood up taking me with him, and pulled me back to the castle. Sirius really was something if he forgave me after the way I had acted.


	4. Sirius Point Of View 2

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Chapter 4 XD Please review, I would love to know what everyone thinks XD I own nothing and no one. Please review XD**

**Chapter 4**

**Sirius**

Ok, now I knew never to get Remus angry...especially during or near the full moon cycle. Remus had changed so much in the last five years. He was more relaxed than he used to be, he laughed and smiled more, actually wanted to have a bit more fun, and not to mention our teenage years did – and still were doing – him well... All in all he had changed since I had first met him...he had changed for the better I think. Plus, the fact that he actually said what he thought now, instead of keeping his opinion to himself. I liked the new Remus...in more ways than one...

* * *

James, Remus and I were on the train, on our way back to platform nine and three quarters. Summer holidays, how I loved them. Lily was in the compartment next to us with a few of her friends. James had sprawled out across one seat of the train, while I was half lying half sitting on the other, with Remus sitting next to me by the window.

"You guys still up for staying round mine for the summer?" James asked.

"You know I am." I replied.

"Sweet. Moony, how about you?"

No reply.

"Moony?" James repeated.

I looked to Remus. He was staring out the window, absent minded, resting his head on one of his hands. He seemed sad...I didn't like that. I sat up properly, and slid over closer to him. I nudged Remus slightly, but he didn't respond. So I took a more...fun approach. Well...fun for me. It was always fun watching Remus flail about when he was being tickled. Remus ended up falling onto me, when I stopped tickling him.

"Really! I mean...really!" Remus gasped between laughs.

"Well you didn't reply to anything else...had to do something." I grinned.

"You little bugger..."

"That's me."

Remus just glared at me. God he was sexy when he glared. *cough* what?

"Moony, now you are out of your trance, you still up for staying round mine for the summer?" James asked.

"Of course I am, it's not like I see you guys enough at school." Remus smiled, saying the last part jokingly.

"Sweet, we can come up with a few new pranks before September."

Remus rolled his eyes.

* * *

When we arrived at the platform the three of us made our way over to four adults. James' parents and Remus' parents. Thank God mine never bothered. James' mum immediately threw her arms around him...I loved it when she did that, he hated it. When she let go of James she then turned to me. I liked her...she was great. I didn't mind that she hugged me, it was nice...she was more of a mother to me than my own was. Remus, unlike both James and I, fully embraced his parents. He was one of the only people I knew that did. It was really sweet...and I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Shut up." Remus smiled, shoving me a little, when he pulled away from his parents.

"Ok, are you warm? Or just embarrassed?" I asked, grinning.

I knew which it was of course; it wasn't hard to tell that he was blushing slightly. Well, he was blushing even more now I pointed it out and both sets of parents, plus James, were looking at him.

"Right, that's it, you're dead meat Black." Remus growled, not being able to hide a smile.

"Aw." I threw an arm around his neck, like I did with most people. "You don't mean that mate."

"On the contrary, I believe I do."

"Nah, you'd never to that to me."

"Oh, you really shouldn't doubt me."

"Too late."

"Your funeral."

I didn't actually think Remus would attack me right then at that moment...but I was wrong. In seconds I had been tackled and pinned to the ground – Remus sitting on my back –, my face to the floor. Remus had one of my arms behind my back.

"Apologise." he said.

"Never!" I replied.

Remus' grip on my arm tightened. I yelped...well, this had never happened before. I could hear James in fits of laughter beside me, leaning against a wall for support.

"Shut up James!" I told him.

He just laughed hared. I tried to see what James' and Remus' parents were doing. From what I could see, they were just as surprised as I was.

"Remus, get off me." I sighed.

"Apologise." Remus said.

"No."

"There's your answer then."

"You are..."

"Careful how you finish that sentence, considering who's around at the moment."

"When you let me up, you're gunna be in trouble."

"The key word there being _when_."

I tried to get my arm out of his grasp...it almost worked, until he realised what I was doing.

"Can I maybe get a little help here?" I muttered in defeat.

No one moved or spoke. So I repeated my question a little louder. Remus just laughed.

"Remus honey, come on. Get off of him." Remus' mum said.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Because we need to get home." Remus' dad replied, chuckling.

With a sigh Remus reluctantly let go of my arm and got off me. He walked back to his parents, while I stood up. James was still laughing, put stopped when I gave him my death glare. He knew I was serious when I gave him that glare. Ha-ha, get it, serious and Sirius. Oh, I do crack myself up sometimes.

"I'm _so_ getting you back for that." I told Remus.

"Good luck." Remus smiled.

"Come on you three. We don't want to stand around the station all day. Remus, we'll see you in a few days, yeah?" James' dad chuckled.

"You sure will, sir." Remus smiled.

"Great, we'll be glad to have you dear." James' mum smiled back. "Sirius dear, do you have everything you need?"

"Yes ma'am." I replied.

"Well, let's get going then." James said.

* * *

We all left the station together, before splitting off to leave.

"See you in a few days Moony." James said, before heading off to his parents car.

I stayed where I was.

"You really are in for it you know." I told Remus.

"Looking forward to it." Remus replied, with a sly smile.

"You're a strange one you are."

"But that's why you love me."

He did have a point.

"Are you gunna tell them?" I asked, gesturing towards his parents.

"Yeah...tomorrow. Spend a bit of time with them first." Remus replied.

"Of course...I'll see you in a few days."

"Yes you will."

"Bye."

"See ya."

Remus left to go over to his parents, and I made my way over to James and his parents. This was going to be a great summer.


	5. Remus Point Of View 3

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Chapter 5 XD Please review, I would love to know what everyone thinks XD I own nothing and no one. Please review XD**

**Please note that I only know Remus Lupin is Half-blood, but I don't know how. I've only put how I think he could be. Also, I thought it would be more fun if Remus was musical XD**

**Chapter 5**

**Remus**

Ok, so I'd spent the exact amount of time with my parents that I told Sirius I would before I told them. I was freaking out a little...but that was normal. Right? I just hoped to God they would take it well. I was pacing around my room. I normally did that when I was anxious. I walked around the pile of books, and CDs, music sheets...and my guitars. Yeah, I played guitar...well, that and I sing. Not that anyone knew apart from a few people. I never played and/or sang by myself. I had these three friends. I'd known them forever. The four of us made a band. One on piano, one on drums, one on bass guitar, and me on electric or acoustic guitar. It was normally me on vocals and the others doing back up...but there were a few that they sang. We wrote a few of our own songs, but we mainly did covers. I would only ever sing and/or play if I was performing with the three of them. I had my mum to thank for knowing them. She's a muggle born – dad's a pure blood – and when she went to Hogwarts she met a few others that were like her. She and dad have been friends with them ever since, so they've known me since I was born, and mum and dad have known their kids since they were born. So, I got to grow up knowing I was a wizard, and I actually had friends before I was eleven. Thank you mum and dad.

Anyway, yeah, freaking out. Not good. I wish that I only had the guts to just...come out with it.

* * *

After ten minutes of pacing, I eventually made my way downstairs into the living room.

"Morning honey. Are you alright, we heard you pacing?" mum said.

Damn it! I bit my lip and slumped down onto one of the arm chairs, closest to where mum and dad were sitting on the sofa. How was I going to tell them? Oh God!

"Remus? Is there something you want to tell us?" dad asked gently.

I sighed a little and nodded.

"Don't know how to tell us, do you?" mum asked.

I shook my head.

"Take your time son. Don't rush it." dad told me.

One thing I love about my parents is they were understanding. Plus they never pushed.

We sat there, in silence, for a while. I tried to tell them numerous amounts of times...but I always chocked up. I took a deep breath and sat up properly.

"Ok, I'm gay!" I rushed. "I'm gay, and Sirius and I are together, you two are the first to find out because we haven't told James and Lily yet. There I said it, I finally said it...WOOHOO!"

Smiling to myself, I was breathing fast and sat back. Mum and dad were quite for a short time.

"Well, finally you've told us." mum smiled. "Honestly Remus, you can't keep these kinds of things from us."

"What? But, how...?" I asked, kind of shocked.

"We figured something was going on with you two after you tackled him to the ground at the train station." dad chuckled.

"Spent part of last night wondering what it could be." mum added.

"You two are too good." I laughed.

Mum got up, walked over to me, and gave me a hug. Dad got up and did the same. My parents were awesome.

* * *

On the fourth day of the summer holidays, mum and dad were driving me to James' place. Mum and dad had promised not to say anything to anyone about Sirius and I. Mum kept saying how we had to have him over for dinner sometime, and dad...well; he was being a typical dad in this situation.

"And of course we'll have to meet his parents." mum said, when the drive was almost over.

"No!" I replied rather loudly.

"Why not?" dad asked, taken aback.

"I'll leave it up to Sirius to answer that one...if he's up for it at some point. But still, no." I replied.

They left that subject alone after that. Mum just went back to asking a ton to questions about him. So, you can tell how happy I was when we pulled up outside James' house.

"Thanks guys, see you soon." I said, before jumping out the car.

James and Sirius were waiting outside. They practically dragged my stuff out of the car. I waved to my mum and dad as they pulled away.

"This is gunna be a great summer." James mused.

"Oh yes it will Prongs." Sirius replied.

"So where shall we start? Work out what we're gunna do come September?" I asked.

"First of all, let's get back inside, and you set up." James smiled.

"Planning will be after that." Sirius added.

"Sounds good to me." I grinned.

Both of them helped me take everything inside. After everything was put down upstairs, the three of us ran back downstairs. We walked through the living room.

"Hi, Mr and Mrs Potter." I smiled.

"Hello Remus dear. All set up upstairs?" Mrs Potter asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now James, stay out of trouble."

"I always do mum." James grinned. "Come on, guys."

James led Sirius and I out into the garden. It was rather big. We sat at one of the tables.

"Right, let's get down to business." James grinned.

This was going to be a great summer.


	6. Sirius Point Of View 3

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Chapter 6 XD Please review, I would love to know what everyone thinks XD I own nothing and no one. Please review XD**

**Chapter 6**

**Sirius**

So far we'd come up with quite a few new ideas for September. Remus had come up with some of them, which was new, since normally he'd figure out how we'd do them. It was nice seeing him use his imagination. Remus had told me, when we had some time alone, that his parents now knew about us. He told me everything they had said to him. It was sweet.

"So, they didn't mind." I smiled.

"Nope, not at all." Remus grinned.

"You were worrying for nothing."

"How did you know I was worried?"

"I know you all too well."

Remus laughed. I liked his laugh. Weird I know, but I did. At some point, we really needed to tell James and Lily.

* * *

During the holidays the three of us met up with Lily. Out of all the girls James had been with, and there had been a lot, Lily was without a doubt the best. She would last. One day when the three of us met up with her, Lily dragged Remus off to the side. I had no idea what they were talking about, which I hated. I would ask later. Of course I wouldn't ask there and then. I mean, I had no idea what it was about. For all I knew it could be something that was being planned for James. So I left it.

Later that day, James and I were leaning against a tree, in the shade, in his garden. Remus was inside helping James' mum.

"Just think, after the summer, we'll be in our seventh year." James mused.

"Yeah, not long left, hey." I said.

"These years really do go by so fast."

"You just noticed?"

"Shut up Padfoot."

James smiled.

"So, you and Remus. When were you gunna tell me?" James chuckled.

I sat up and stared at my friend.

"What?!" I asked, alarmed.

"Come on, I was going to find out at some point. So, what over four months now, yeah? Jeez, I thought we were best mates." James replied, smiling.

"I...we...but...how...?"

"Lily. You gotta love her. She knows everything, found out from Remus, then she told me. It's what she dragged him off to talk about earlier. Dude, you know you can tell me these kind of things. Honestly, I'm happy for you guys."

"Of course, Lily. I know I can tell you...it's just...um..."

I looked down at the grass, pulling blades of it up.

"Padfoot, come on, you can tell me." James told me.

I sighed.

"Remus...Remus was nervous more than anything, and I didn't want to rush him...and I..." I started.

"And you?" James asked.

"Me...I just...I didn't know how you...or when to...or actually say...basically I was being a wuss and was scared."

"Mate, just because you didn't know how to bring it up, know how I would take it or...whatever, doesn't make you a wuss."

"Then what does it make me?"

"Human." a voice said from beside us.

I looked up. I smiled seeing who was leaning on the tree beside me.

"You guys don't mind if I join you do you?" Remus chuckled.

"Moony, just sit down." James grinned.

Remus slumped down to a sitting position, beside me. I elbowed him in the arm lightly, and he turned and smiled at me.

"Could have told me Lily knew." I said, chuckling slightly.

"She only told me she knew this morning. I would have told you, but then James would have known. Plus, it was easier letting Lily mention it, and I wanted to see your reaction" Remus replied, grinning

I took Remus' hand in mine, and raised the back of it to my lips.

"So, Prongs, you weren't all that surprised." I smiled, not taking my eyes of off Remus.

"Well it was about time. I mean, come on, I knew from the first day you two met that there was s_omething_ between you two. Plus, neither of you would shut up about the other when one of you were with me." James replied.

Remus and I chuckled. I let go of his hand, and put my arm around him.

"Well...at least the four people we had to tell now know." Remus said.

"Yeah. I think we did rather well hiding it from though." I replied.

"I'm going to have a lot of fun with this." James mused.

I smiled slyly.

"Well, now you know, you don't know how much fun _I'm _going to have with this." I grinned.

"What do you mean?" James asked, worried.

"You'll find out soon enough my friend."

"Uh oh."

"At least you don't have to be a part of it Prongs. I, on the other hand, do...and I have no idea what he's up to." Remus sighed.

"Oh trust me, you'll find it very amusing." I assured him.

Remus smiled. James, he just looked scared. This was going to be a hell of a lot of fun.

* * *

The next day Remus received an owl. As he read it his face lit up. We were upstairs in the large spare room where the two of us were sleeping, since James' room was quite small. Not that either of us minded.

"Hey, who's that from?" I asked, walking up behind him.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"Oh just some old friends." Remus smiled.

I lifted my chin off of his shoulder, and spun him around to face me. I pressed him up against the wall, and looked him in those brown eyes. I kissed his nose gently.

"You, my love, are a terrible liar." I told him.

"It's true! They've just finished their last year at Hogwarts. I haven't spoken to them in a while." Remus replied.

"Why not?"

"Things got in the way. Like: studying, pranks, they got girlfriends, I got you. Things like that."

"Oh, ok. Fair enough."

"I'm glad you're satisfied."

I rested my forehead against his. Remus placed the letter upside down on his bed, and laced his fingers in my hair. We both closed the distance between us, pressing our lips together. Until we were rudely interrupted.

"Guys, really." a voice from behind us said.

James was standing in the door way.

"Get used to it." I said, smiling, not pulling away.

Remus did pull away though, but didn't remove his fingers from my hair.

"Just don't...ya know...get physical when I'm, around. That I don't really wanna see. You save it for just the two of you." James said.

"Kill joy." Remus chuckled. "Fine, we won't."

"Good. Just thought I'd let you know that my mum and dad have gone out for a bit, and I'm off to see Lily. I was going to ask if you two wanted to come along...but obviously not."

I turned my head towards James and smiled.

"Nope." I said. "Now unless you want to stay and watch, I suggest you close the door." I said.

"See ya." James replied, leaving the room and closing the door quickly.

I let go of Remus and locked the door.

"Now, where were we?" I asked, turning around to face Remus. "Oh...that's right."

I pulled him close again. And that's all I remembered really.


	7. Remus Point Of View 4

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Chapter 7 XD Please review, I would love to know what everyone thinks XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Johnny, Liam and Cayden. Please review XD**

**Chapter 7**

**Remus**

Getting that letter from my friends...it made me so happy. It had been three years since I last spoke to them. Well, face to face anyway. That's why when I got the letter saying about...out little thing, I was over the moon – excuse the pun. I wrote them back, asking where and when. When I got the reply, I was practically bouncing off the walls. Luckily, James' parents were out.

"Remus? What's with you today?" Sirius asked, when he walked into the room.

I had gone up there to read my friends reply, smiling and wooping all the away.

I turned away to look at him.

"Huh?" I replied. "Oh! Uh...nothing."

Sirius walked towards me, inches apart.

"Terrible liar remember." Sirius smiled, pointing at me, poking my chest.

"Honestly, don't worry about it." I laughed.

"But I wanna know."

"You're like a whinny child."

"Oh, now that...that's just mean!"

"I know."

"I've been a bad influence on you."

"Oh, but I've been a good influence on you, so it's been balanced out."

Sirius chuckled, while I just grinned. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck gently.

"This won't make me tell you." I told him.

"Right now, I don't care." he replied, smiling into my neck.

"Course not."

I grinned, and slid out of his arms.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked.

"Just need to...go do a few jobs." I smiled.

I left before he could ask me anything else.

* * *

The first place I went, after I left James' house was my house. Needed to grab a couple of things. Mum and dad weren't surprised to see me. The guys probably sent an owl there and found out where I was. They had what I needed in the hall by the door already.

"Thank you!" I called, grabbing them and shuting the door.

After that, I made my way to the local hall...thing. It took me ten minutes to get there. I stood there, smiling, before I went in.

"Johnny boy!" I yelled when I walked in ther. "Liam, my main man! Cayden, my brother!"

I walked up to my friends and hugged them one by one.

"Ray! How are ya man!" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm good. You guys?" I replied.

"Yeah, we're good." Liam smiled.

"How are the guys and gals?" I asked.

"They're alright, coming tonight actually." Cayden told me.

"Great, I haven't seen them in ages." I grinned.

Johnny cocked his head to the side. Liam and Cayden looked confused.

"Ray...who are they?" Johnny asked.

I turned around.

"Ah, crap!" I breathed.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_


	8. Sirius Point Of View 4

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Chapter 8 XD Please review, I would love to know what everyone thinks XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Johnny, Liam, Cayden and Jasper. Please review XD**

**Chapter 8**

**Sirius**

"Ah, crap!" Remus breathed.

He found James, Lily and I standing behind him, when he turned around. He was, needless to say, shocked. And I mean, pure and utter shock. I couldn't help but give a little chuckle. I walked over to Remus and put my arm around his waist.

"Oh, how I love it when I'm part of the reason your face goes red." I said, with a wink.

Remus' face went redder. I heard the three people next to Remus laugh.

"Hi, you must be Remus' friends." I said.

"Yeah, we are. Guess Ray didn't tell you why he's here...otherwise he wouldn't be petrified. Ha-ha, see what I did there." one replied – a red head.

"Shut up Johnny." Remus muttered. "There's a reason for that and you know it."

"They were gunna find out at some point Ray." another said – a blond.

"And you don't think I know that Liam." Remus smiled slightly.

"None of us are saying that mate. But what better time then now." the last grinned – a brunette.

"Cayden, do you know something I don't?" Remus asked.

"I am ver intrigued right now." Jams mused.

"James, shush." Lily grinned.

"Well, first off why don't we get introduced." Johnny smiled.

"Oh right!" Remus said. He pointed at each of us as he introduced us. "Guys this is Johnny Coleman, Liam Walters and Cayden Jones."

"Hi." Lily said brightly.

"Guys this is Lily Evans, James Potter and Sirius Black..." Remus started.

"Oh, so _you're_ Sirius!" Johnny sighed. "Oh, and hi."

Remus laughed at his friend.

"Yeah I am. Hey." I replied.

"Dude, Ray's told us a lot about you. It's good to meet you in person." Liam told me.

"Of course he told us a lot about you two as well." Cayden said to Lily and James.

"Oh this is gunna make tonight so much better!" Johnny laughed.

"Why? And what's tonight?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Tonight the band's playing. For the first time in three years." Cayden explained.

"And tonight, one of our many other friends are coming to watch...as well as family and random people." Liam smiled.

"Ray, you know this friend _very _well, as I recall. Since he was the first one out of all, what, seven of us you told. Well, the seven that don't include James and Lily, since you said you attempted then failed to keep it from then after a while." Johnny grinned.

"Oh no!" Remus groaned. "You've _got_ to be kidding me! _Please, _for the love of God, _please _tell me you're joking!"

The three lads shook their heads.

"Majorly confused." I said. "Who is he? Oh and also, you're in a band and never told me!"

"You'll meet him after the show. If you care to stay." Liam smiled.

"I never told you because you'd want to know what I did, and listen." Remus blushed.

"Ok, then we're staying to watch. I need to meet this person, as well as hear you guys." I replied. "At least tell me what's so bad about this guy...and who he is."

"Jasper Tyler. It's pretty obvious when you meet him...just watch him with Ray." Cayden laughed.

Remus groaned, burying his face into my neck. I smiled a little.

* * *

After a while of talking James, Lily and I waited outside. Johnny, Liam and Cayden had reserved tables at the front, one of them for the three of us. We'd been out there for a little while.

"They seem nice." Lily said.

"Yeah, too bad they've left Hogwarts." I replied.

"They would have been the best to have around." James admitted.

"But hey, after today we could be seeing them a whole lot more." Lily smiled.

"I know I will be. Especially if that Jasper guy is around." I said.

"Aw, are you jealous Padfoot?" James grinned.

"Why would I be jealous? It's just...didn't you see Remus' reaction?"

"Yeah...he's never reacted to anything like that."

"Why don't we put him out of our heads for now? In a matter of minutes we'll be watching Remus up on stage playing _guitar_, and maybe even _siging_!" Lily said happily.

"Guitar? How'd you come to that conclusion?" James asked.

"I saw the two guitar cases leaning against a table."

"Have I ever told you, that you are amazing and that I love you."

"Yes. Everyday."

"Good."

James leaned down and kissed Lily. I shook my head. People started to cue up behind us. Looks like a lot of people wanted to hear them. The doors opened at five that evening. This was going to be a shock. I knew it. And I couldn't wait to meet that Jasper guy.


	9. Remus Point Of View 5

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Chapter 9 XD Please review, I would love to know what everyone thinks XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Johnny, Liam, Cayden and Jasper. Please review XD**

**I don't think I know any songs in the 60's/70's so I'm going to use songs I know now – some maybe old, some not –, and we can pretend XD Though it's songs mainly Remus does.**

**Chapter 9**

**Remus**

Johnny, Liam, Cayden and I were already set up when people walked in. We were at the side of the stage, where no one could se us. There were seven reserved tables. One for each of our families; one for the guys' girlfriends; one for our friends; and one for James, Lily and Sirius. I saw all of them take their seats. And I saw Jasper. I cringed a little. Last time I saw him, was last year. Oh, bloody hell. Worse thing was, he was going to be worse because he knew about Sirius, and Sirius was here tonight. Great. The owner of the local hall said 'hi', and introduced the band. He mentioned how we hadn't performed in three years. As soon as he was done, the four of us made our way onto the stage. Johnny was on drums, Liam on bass and electric guitar – he switched –, Cayden on piano/keyboard, and me on acoustic/electric guitar and vocals. I stepped up to the mic.

"Uh...hi. So, as you were told, we haven't performed together in three years. This is the first time I've performed since then. So, please be nice to us. We mainly do covers of songs. For those who don't know what that means, it means we take a song and change it a little to make it our own...kind of. Anyway, so first of all we're gunna start with Another One Bites the Dust, written by Queen. Our amazing drummer Johnny shall be the vocals for this. " I said.

We started playing. It was so easy just to perform with these guys. Everyone just watched as. Smiling. I had missed this.

* * *

After Another One Bites the Dust, Johnny sang Killer Queen...again by Queen. Then we went to Liam. He sang Ain't No Sunshine by Bill Withers and It's Not Unusal by Tom Jones. An old classic, with a bit of a modern twist by us. Thirs, we went to Cayden. Cayden always sang the Beatles. He sang Here Comes the Sun and I Saw Her Standing There. We put our own little twist on all of the songs, to make them our own. They sounded pretty good. And then it was my turn.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our led vocalist and guitar player, Remus Lupin! He shall be taking the main mic now!" Johnny shouted.

I laughed a little and everyone just cheered. Especially James, Lily and Sirius. I sang a range of songs. Many by The Click 5 – like Flipside, Catch Your Wave, When I'm Gone, I Quit I Quit I Quit –, and Tracy Chapman's Fast Car. That's only a few of them. I missed just singing and playing guitar. And it looked like I'd be pushed to doing it a whole lot more.

* * *

When I finished the last song, the cheer for us was amazing. I forgot how much of a rush it was.

"Thank you, and goodnight!" the guys and I shouted into the microphones.

We walked off the stage. I put my guitars back in the cases, and so did Liam. The hall emptied out slowly...which annoyed me. I just wanted to get out there. See my friends, see my family, see the girls...see Sirius.


	10. Sirius Point Of View 5

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Chapter 9 XD Please review, I would love to know what everyone thinks XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Johnny, Liam, Cayden and Jasper. Please review XD**

**Chapter 10**

**Sirius**

Hearing Remus sing...just made my...everything. Just like he did. His voice was amazing, and he was bloody brilliant at guitar. Remus looked so comfortable up on the stage. Almost as comfortable as he was with his books. As soon as everyone that needed to leave was out Johnny, Liam, Cayden and Remus. Johnny, Liam and Cayden walked over to their families first, while Remus made his way over to James, Lily and I.

"So...what did ya think?" Remus asked us, blushing.

I took Remus by the waist and dragged him closer. I pressed my lips to his for a moment, not caring who was in the room. They didn't like it, they could leave. But it looked like no one saw. I leaned back.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen or heard." I whispered to him.

Remus' face turned a deeper shade of red. Aw. Remus was then bombarded by his parents, then his friends' families, and then his friends.

"That one's Jasper, the one waiting until the end." Liam whispered to me.

Jasper had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was...meh. Remus was better. And I could see he tought so too. He was, literally, all over my werewolf. I could see how uncomfortable Remus was in that moment, but he couldn't actually get away.

* * *

Jasper gave Remus the most attention. Which _really _annoyed me. I think I was actually going to punch this dude.

"Sirius, calm down." Lily said.

"Yeah man. Remember, he knows about you. So he'll be worse." James added.

"Once he pin points who you are, it'll get so much worse."

"So just relax mate, ok."

I nodded. Right now, what Jasper did to make Remus this uncomfortable around him didn't matter. I wanted him to leave. From his body language, I could tell Jasper was flirting. I saw James do countless amounts of times, before he got with Lily, to know how to spot it.

"Oh, that is it." I growled quietly.

"Sirius, don't do anything stupid." Lily warned me.

"I won't. But I'll but you James will start laughing."

"He'll start laughing no matter what."

"Good point."

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" James said, difensively.

"Of course you're not baby." Lily smiled.

The things that pushed me the most was Jasper kept touching Remus, looking at him in places not for him, etc. So, I walked over to the pair of them, slotted myself between them both – facing Remus –, grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled him forward. I think Remus was gratful there was a wall beind him. I traced my fingers up and down his side, and I heard a deep noise – almost like a growl – come from the back of his throat. I pulled back, licked my lips, dropped his shirt, then turned to face Jasper. He was absoloutely speechless. Pure shock on his face.

"Mine." I said, pointing to Remus.

I then walked back over to James and Lily, both of whom were in hysterics.

"Dude! That was class!" James gasped between laughs.

"Oh Merlin, I'm dying." Lily giggled.

"Why thank you. I am available for parties or making ex's jealous, and you know how to get hold of me." I replied, bowing a little, before chuckling myself.

After a few seconds James calmed down.

"Dude...you broke Lily!" James said amazed.

Lily was still giggleing away. James put his arm around her, and she buried her face into his shoulder...still laughing.

"I have done the impossible! I am the almighty wise one! All hail me!" I laughed.

"Great, guys. I didn't think it was possible, but you made his head get bigger." I heard Remus say from behind me, putting his arms around my neck.

"Not my fault! It was funny." Lily said, as she calmed down.

"And my head isn't that big!" I protested.

"Course it isn't." Remus replied, winked at me.

I glanced around the hall. The adults were all talking, obviously not surprised at what happened, Remus' parents wouldn't be. Everyone else on the other hand – Remus' friends – all stared at us open mouthed. Jasper had gone completely red in the face, whether he was embarrassed or angry I didn't care, while everyone else was very amused and surprised.

* * *

For the rest of the time we were with Remus' friends, Jasper stayed away. At least the boy had a brain. I was happier when James, Remus and I were back at James' house. It was pretty late. Remus and I were in 'our' room. His guitars laid under the bed. The pair of us were sitting on his bed, leaning against the head board. I had my arms around him.

"So, what's the deal with Jasper?" I asked, hesitentely.

"He's...obssesive. Once he sets his mind on something, or someone, he..." Remus trailed off.

"Well, it's called tough. You're mine, he can shove off. My wolfman, nobody elses."

"Ha-ha, well after today I think everyone knows that."

"Good, then they know not to cross me."

Remus laughed. My hold on him tightened.

"Sing to me." I said.

"What?" Remus asked alarmed.

"Sing to me."

"Why?"

"I want to hear your amazing voice again."

"If I don't will you keep pestering me?"

"Yes."

Remus sighed, then he sang. Perfect night if you ask me.


	11. Remus Point Of View 6

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Chapter 11 XD Please review, I would love to know what everyone thinks XD I own nothing and no one. Please review XD**

**Chapter 11**

**Remus**

The ride back to Hogwarts was fun. James, Lily, Sirius and I were in our compartment. Now that James and Lily knew about us, Sirius and I didn't care who found out. We could take them on if they wanted to be homophobic little shits. The four of us were sitting in the compartment, talking, Lily and James on one side, Sirius and I on the were talking about how surprised we were that we were now in our seventh, and last, year of Hogwarts.

"We've had some good times haven't we." Lily smiled.

"And we're gunna still have them for the rest of this year." Sirius grinned.

"Damon right we will, Padfoot!" James agreed.

"I'm really looking forward to this year." I mused.

The three of them looked to me.

"Oh, and why's that?" Sirius asked, putting an arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer.

"I have my reasons." I replied, smiling.

"I have ways of making you tell me."

"Oh...well, I was going to tell _you _later anyway, but I think I want to know what these 'ways of making me' are."

"Oh Merlin." James moaned.

"Well done Prongs, you know one of them." Sirius grinned.

My face burned red. Literally. I could feel the warmth. Sirius just laughed, Lily tried to stifle a giggle, and James looked taumatized.

"I told you Prongs, I was going to have fun with this now you knew." Sirius laughed. "Anyway, Remus, I still have to get you back for tackling me at Kings Cross at the beginning of the holidays."

"I thought you forgot all about that." I grinned.

"You're still looking forward to it?"

"Of course I am. Even more now."

"I'm doomed!" James moaned.

"Yes. Yes you are." Sirius and I replied.

* * *

When we were at the school and in the Great Hall everyone was getting a little impatient, I guess. Everyone just wanted the sorting to be over so we could get on with the feast. When the sorting was finally over, and the start of term notices done, Professor Dumbledore finally said 'Let the feast, begin'.

"I thought he'd never say that." James muttered, digging in straight away.

I shook my head at my friend.

"What?!" James asked me defensively, mouth full.

"Don't speak with your mouth full!" Lilly told him.

James stayed quiet.

"Well...last year at the school. Last house cup. Last yearof being Gryffindor's." Sirius sighed.

"We'll always be Gryffindor's. No matter if we're here or not." I said, not looking at anyone.

I knew the three of them were looking at me. I could feel their eyes burning into me. But I didn't look up. Sirius took my hand, which was under the table. I still didn't look up.

"Yeah, I guess we will." Sirius said.


	12. Sirius Point Of View 6

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Chapter 12 XD Please review, I would love to know what everyone thinks XD I own nothing and no one. Please review XD**

**Chapter 12**

**Sirius**

We hadn't been back at Hogwarts long, but before we knew it, it was Saturday. It was really strange. Despite it being September, the beginning or autumn, it was a lovely sunny day. Hot, I bet, too. Not that I would know. Remus had decided to stay in the common room, reading one of his many books. Of course I couldn't bear to drag myself away from the sight of him reading. So peaceful, so calm. His forehead would crease at times, eyes widen, or he'd laugh. Sometimes, just sometimes, he's start to mime the words as he read them. I was sitting on by the window, watching my wolfman in the chair nearest to me, reading. I had a piece of parchment and a pencil in my hands. I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing with them, just letting the pencil brush across the parchment, always glancing up at Remus every now and then. I hadn't glanced up at Remus in a while, but when I did both he and the book were gone. I started to look around, until I felt arms slip around my neck and a cheek press to mine.

"What you doing?" Remus asked, I could feel his smile.

"Nothing. What are you doing?" I chuckled.

"I'm watching you do nothing."

I laughed a little. He did that a lot. I would watch him read, he would watch me do nothing.

"Is that me?!" Remus asked astounded, picking up the piece of parchment.

Looks like what I was doodling turned out to be a portrait of Remus reading. I went quiet. Nobody ever saw my drawings; I didn't like anyone seeing them. But the look on Remus' face...I think I was glad he saw this one.

"Oh Merlin...it's...that's...bloody hell you're fantastic!" Remus breathed.

A small smile broke across my face. By that, I guess he could tell no one ever saw them.

"If you have others, you need to show me...but that can wait till later." Remus told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Come on, it's a lovely day. And I know you're itching to get outside."

"You know me too well."

* * *

Outside. It was so nice. It was warm out, with a cool gentle breeze. Remus and I just walked aimlessly around the grounds of the castle. Not many people were around. Everyone was either at Hogsmead or inside. Though, the few people outside, mainly girls, would always take the time to stop what they were doing, play with their hair and say 'hi'. Remus looked a little annoyed. Good thing it stopped after a few minutes.

"Would you hate me, if I turned into a dog and went for a run?" I asked, after a while.

"Why would I hate you?" Remus asked smiling.

"I love you so much. You know that right?"

"Oh I know that. But only because you never fail to remind me every day."

"Good, I wouldn't want you to think I didn't."

"Ha-ha, don't worry, I would never think that. Now go on. Go for a run."

I started to run off, before pausing.

"Yes, I'll take your clothes." Remus laughed.

I turned around, walked back over to Remus, and kissed him quickly.

"You are the best." I told him, kicking off my shoes.

"I know I am." Remus replied sarcastically.

"No, you really are."

I pulled off my shirt, silencing him. I loved it when that happened, I really did. Once my jeans were off too, and I kissed Remus one more time, I started running. It wasn't long before I was feeling the grass and earth beneath my paws, the cool breeze in my fur. Being a dog...it was a lot of fun. But, it didn't compare to being human when I was with Remus. I knew Remus was following me, slowly walking. He never really ran. It was rare that he would, he ran most when he was a werewolf.

* * *

I didn't run too far. Didn't want to leave Remus too far behind. I circled back after a while, and walked with him for a while. He had my shoes hanging from two fingers on his left hand, and my jeans and shirt around his neck. I batted his right hand with my nose.

"Yes, hello. I know you're there." Remus chuckled.

He placed his hand on the top of my head.

"You are a very demanding dog, you know the right." Remus chuckled.

I barked in agreement.

"Good, I'm glad you know."

We were at the edge of the Forbidden Forest now. So we were a while away from the castle. That's when it started to rain. Oh this was too good. I was a dog, and it was raining. I started running around as the droplets landed.

"Come on we better get inside." Remus said.

I just ran further away from him...and the castle.

"Oh you suck!" Remus called after me.

This time he did run. He ran to try catch me. But as a dog, being on all fours, I was faster. I found this very amusing. I kept barking, since I couldn't laugh.

"Oh, you wanna play it that way, huh? Wanna act like a dog? Fine, have it your way then." Remus grinned slyly.

I stopped, lowering the top half of my body. Remus pulled his wand out of his pocket, and said something. He was so quiet I couldn't hear him. But then I knew. I knew, because a collar was around my neck and a leash attached to it. The leash was in his right hand, wand back in his pocket. I growled slightly.

"Hey, you were the one that insisted on playing games." Remus chuckled.

He pulled me towards castle. Damn it.

* * *

We walked through the empty halls of the school, both of us leaving a trail of water behind us. The only things I could hear were the soft sound of Remus' trainers hitting the floor, and my claws against the floor.

"Go in here." Remus told my, opening a door to a room and chucking my shoes and clothes inside.

I walked in after them, the door closing behind me. I switched back to the normal me, shook the water from my hair, and pulled my clothes and shoes on. I opened the door to walk back out, but Remus pushed me back inside running in after me. He closed the door, and muttered something pointing his wand at the lock.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Filch." Remus replied. "It would look weird if you were walking out of here."

"Where is here anyway?"

"Supply closet."

Looking around I saw parchment, quills and other stuff.

"Supply closet. Ok." I nodded. "Well, Filch has probably left now, let's go."

"Yeah, about that. I only remembered the spell to lock it." Remus replied.

"To open it isn't it just Alohomora?"

"No, not this time."

"Great. We're locked in a closet with no way out."

I sighed. Remus shook his head, leaning against the door, arms crossed.

"What?" I asked, walking towards him.

"Nothing." he smiled.

"No, come on."

"It's just..._you_ are a very annoying dog."

I smiled slightly, placing my right hand by his head and my left by his waist. I leaned in close.

"Oh, is that so." I breathed.

"Yes, yes it is." Remus breathed back.

I slipped my left hand behind Remus, placing it in the small of his back. I pulled the lower half of his body towards mine, pressing them both together.

"You know, I can think of one thing we can do while you try to remember that spell." I said, brushing my lips against his neck, moving the two of us from side to side slowly.

"Oh, really." Remus grinned, his arms wrapping around my waist pulling me closer, pressing himself closer to me.

Remus' head rested against the door, moving his head to left. I gently bit his neck, chuckling slightly as I did.

"Yes, really." I murmured.

"Sounds like fun." Remus chuckled.

And it was.


	13. Remus Point Of View 7

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Chapter 13 XD Please review, I would love to know what everyone thinks XD I own nothing and no one. Please review XD**

**Chapter 13**

**Remus**

After our fun, I actually remembered the spell and opened the closet door. Sirius and I walked hand in hand back to the Gryffindor common room. It was still empty when we got there, even our dorm was empty.

"Right. The shower is calling." I said, heading towards the bathroom.

"I'll join you." Sirius said, I could hear the grin in his voice. "If that's alright by you."

"Why wouldn't I be alright with that?"

"One of the many reasons why I love you."

I laughed as Sirius grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the bathroom.

* * *

James was in the dorm when Sirius and I walked out of the bathroom – both of us fully clothed.

"Aw, guys come on! Really!" James moaned.

"Relax Prongs; it's not what you think." I sighed.

"Remus, you really aren't a good liar." Sirius laughed.

James moaned again. I just glared at Sirius.

"I told you both, know he knew I would have fun with it." Sirius beamed.

I sat down cross legged on the edge of my bed. Sirius came up behind me, his legs either side of me hanging off my bed, his arms wrapping around my waist.

"You're going to rot in hell Padfoot." James muttered, leaning back until he was lying on his bed.

"Course I am." Sirius chuckled.

I just rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"You love it really." Sirius whispered to me.

"Not as much as I love you." I told him.

"Of course not. I'm just that amazing."

"I laughed a little. I liked this year. I liked this year a lot.

* * *

_**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while! I've had writers block, been busy and I was writing loads for my Criminal Minds fics XD If you like Criminal Minds please take a look, I have 2, and one I've just started XD Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	14. Sirius Point Of View 7

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Chapter 14 XD Please review, I would love to know what everyone thinks XD I own nothing and no one. Please review XD**

**Chapter 14**

**Sirius**

PRANK TIME! Now this one was fun. It was one we had never done before, and it was Remus' idea. James, Remus and I had snuck into the Great Hall early before dinner to set up. Of course we were aiming for the Slytherin's.

"Ok, we need to make sure we're facing this."James laughed as we finished up.

"If we're not, we'll just have to turn around." Remus grinned.

"You've changed." I chuckled, smiling. "I like it."

"You know, I think this might be one of our best. I mean, we've never done anything like this in front of an audience before." James mused.

The three of us stood back to admire our work. Remus waved his wand and cloaked our masterpiece, so no one would know.

"We'd better leave before someone finds us." Remus laughed.

"Race you back to the common room." I said, running towards the door.

"CHEAT!" James called after me.

* * *

I ran through the portrait hole, past a small group which included Lily, and crashed into a sofa. I flipped and landed on my back, on the cushions. I just couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably. James and Remus weren't far behind me.

"What's with the laughing fit?" James asked Lily.

"Crash landing." Lily replied simply.

My sides were killing me. Not even lying. The next thing I knew I had been flung off of the sofa, and had landed with a bang on the floor. That stopped my laughing straight away. I stood up slowly, rubbing the back of my head.

"Who did that?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

Everyone stayed quiet, looking at each other.

"See ya!" Remus rushed, running in the direction of the dorm.

"This will be fun." I muttered, a sly smile, spreading across my face.

I ran after Remus, full speed. Which, in my human state, was pretty fast. I flew up the stairs and burst into the dorm. Empty. Completely empty. I walked forward, towards the middle of the room. Someone jumped on my back. I stumbled a little, but regained my balance. Hands were covering my eyes, legs wrapped around my waist.

"What are you doing?" I laughed, walking forward a little.

"Having fun." Remus whispered in my ear.

"Well, I noticed that."

"Then why ask."

I couldn't reply. The next thing I knew I had fallen face first onto a mattress. Remus' hands had left my eyes. I un-wrapped Remus' legs from around me, rolled him off me, and turned so I was on my back. He was laughing of course. We had landed on his bed.

"Cheeky get." I breathed.

"Oh, but you wouldn't have me any other way." Remus laughed.

He was right.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall for dinner. Remus and I were facing the Slytherin table, while James had his back to it. The three of us looked to each other. Remus smiled slightly, and nodded once. Remus had his wand ready under the table.

"Three." Remus whispered.

"Two." James hissed.

"One." I breathed.

Remus waved his wand. Balloons fell fast onto the Slytherin's heads, turning their hair a bright pink. Every student in the hall were in fits! Remus put his wand back in his pocket. The teachers didn't notice. Of course everyone knew who had done it. This definitely was the best year!


	15. Remus Point Of View 8

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Chapter 15 XD Please review, I would love to know what everyone thinks XD I own nothing and no one. Please review XD**

**Chapter 15**

**Remus**

Sitting outside, alone, was one of the best things to do after a stressful day. Just sitting by the river, reading, breathing in the early winter air. There was a slight breeze that whisked past every now and then, picking at the pages of my book. It made me laugh. Silently, small pure white flakes of snow started to drop. I closed the book, placing it in my bag, and ended up just staring up at the sky. The snowflakes fell onto my face, melting instantly. But they stuck in my hair. I smiled a little.

"I'll miss you when I'm gone Hogwarts." I sighed.

I closed my eyes, leaning back on the grass that had started to form a thin blanket of snow.

* * *

I lost track of time. That happened a lot. I continued to daydream, my eyes closed. Content with leaning on the snow covered ground. However, my eyes snapped open when a hand slipped into mine. I looked to my right, fast.

"Hey there jumpy." Sirius chuckled, sitting beside me.

"Sirius, if I didn't love you, I'd be killing you right about now." I breathed.

"Well, I'm a lucky guy then, aren't I?"

I shook my head a little, laughing slightly. Sirius let go of my hand, and put his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. I slid across the snow with ease. I lay in between his legs, my head and back resting against his chest. The warmth of his body was a nice contrast to the cold snow beneath us.

"So what are you doing out here, all by your lonesome?" Sirius asked, wrapping his arms around me.

I leaned into him further.

"Well I was reading, but then it started snowing." I replied.

"So you decided to lie back and enjoy the snow?" Sirius asked, amusement lining his voice.

"Precisely."

"I really do love you Remus Lupin."

"And I really love you Sirius Black."

For a while, the two of us just sat there, in the snow, talking. Correction, _this_ was _the best_ thing to do after a stressful day.

* * *

_**Please take a look at my one-shot Scarred XD Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	16. Sirius Point Of View 8

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Chapter 16 XD Please review, I would love to know what everyone thinks XD I own nothing and no one. Please review XD**

**Chapter 16**

**Sirius**

For the Christmas holidays, I was staying with Remus. His parents had insisted that I stayed. Remus was fretting, as always. And it was really cute, as always. James was in detention with McGonagall, while Remus was pacing around the dorm, biting the middle of the nail and flesh of his right thumb, the rest of his fingers had curled into a fist. His left arm was wrapped around him, hand clutching his side. I was sitting on the edge of my bed, just watching him walk back and forth. After a couple of minutes, Remus stopped. His back was to me, but he still brought his hands up to hide his face. Smiling a little, I lifted myself off of my bed, and started to walk up behind him. I was quiet enough that he didn't hear me approach. I wrapped my arms around Remus from behind, causing him to jump and lower his hands before leaning back against me. He placed his arms over mine, and sighed slightly.

"You need to stop worrying so much." I whispered in his ear, before placing my chin on his shoulder gently.

"But..." he started.

"No buts, no ifs, no nothing. I may not be as smart as you, but I do know some things."

"I'm not saying you don't, it's just..."

"Nuh uh mister. No arguing with me."

Remus stayed quiet. I lifted my head to look at him, and he was pouting slightly. I smirked at the sight. Spinning him around in my arms, I placed Remus' bottom lip in-between my teeth, biting lightly. Remus smiled a little, and gave a small chuckle. I felt the vibrations go through me. Remus pulled back, removing my teeth from his lip.

"Still, I..." Remus started.

I leant forward and cut his rambling short by pressing my lips to his. I made sure not to be gentle, I wanted to bruise him and make him lose all brain function. Remus' arms wrapped around my neck, making it easier for me to use more force. I pulled back after a few minutes, both of us breathing heavily to catch our breaths.

"W-What was I s-saying?" Remus stuttered.

"Don't worry." I whispered, kissing his forehead gently. "We better finish up here. We won't have time tomorrow."

Remus nodded slowly, and together we finished packing for the holidays.

* * *

The ride to platform nine and three-quarters, the next day, didn't take as long as it normally did. It seemed like minutes after we got onto the train, it stopped at the station. But then, time flies when you're having fun with your friends.

"We'll see you two after the holidays." Lily smiled, hugging Remus and I.

"See ya guys!" James said.

"See ya!" Remus and I called as the two walked away.

Remus' hand slipped into mine, and I squeezed it gently. He was shaking slightly, his nerves getting the better of him.

"Everything will be fine." I told him. "No need to worry so much."

Remus gave a shaky smile.

"We better go, huh?" Remus breathed.

I nodded, giving him a small smile. It wasn't difficult to find Remus' parents, since the station wasn't as packed as usual. Both were wearing thick coats, gloves, hats and scarves, as well as snow boots. Looking Remus over and then looking down at myself, I noticed that Remus' parents had more sense. Remus and I had decided jeans, t-shirts, jackets and trainers...even _I _knew we made the wrong decision.

"Hey you two." Mrs Lupin smiled, hugging Remus and I.

I noticed that I still had hold of Remus' hand...but even if I wanted to I don't think I would have been able to let go.

"Hey mum." Remus breathed.

I gave the woman a warm smile, not really knowing what to say.

"Good school year so far?" Mr Lupin asked.

"Definitely." Remus replied.

I nodded, still smiling.

"Good. You both have everything?"Mrs Lupin asked.

"Yeah, we do." Remus replied.

"What are we waiting for then? Come on, it's freezing." Mr Lupin chuckled.

Remus and I walked behind his parents to the car. We stayed quiet. Remus was shivering, whether from the cold or not. Either way I still put my arm around his shoulders, still holding onto his left hand. Remus smiled slightly, sighing slightly.

"Are you ok?" Remus asked.

The question took me by surprise. He was the one that was shaking. He was the one getting nervous. Why was he asking me if I was alright?

"It's just...you're not usually this quiet. Even around my parents." Remus explained, noticing my confusion.

I let out a small sigh, the edge of my mouth curling up slightly.

"I'll be fine. Not used to this, that's all." I replied. "Are _you _ok?"

"Getting there. Slowly but surely." Remus chuckled.

"Good. I don't like you worrying."

I pressed my lips to his temple briefly. Remus had flushed pink at this point, not because of the cold, and eyes wide looking down at the floor. I was slightly confused for a moment before, reluctantly, looking in the general direction of Remus' parents. Both of them were smiling at us, standing by the car. I looked away from them and at Remus, probably as red as he was at that moment. Remus looked up at me and failed at hiding a laugh. I glared playfully at him, while he just smirked.

"Huh, never seen you smirk before." I said, raising my eyebrows, and pulling Remus closer into my side.

"Never seen you go so red before." Remus countered.

"Touché."

"Wow, such a big word for you."

"Oi! Geez, I really _have_ been a bad influence on you!"

"But you love it."

"How can I argue with the truth?"

Remus and I laughed as we put our bags in the trunk of the car, and climbed in the back. I can't not begin to explain how good it felt to be in the warmth!

"This is going to be an interesting Christmas." I whispered in Remus' ear.

"You bet it is." Remus smirked.

* * *

_**TOO MAKE IT UP TO YOU ALL: I am so UNBELIEVABLY SORRY! Please don't hate me? If you want – to make it up – tell me something really fluffy you want me to add into the next chapter, and I WILL add it in, just to make it up to you all!**_

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	17. Remus Point Of View 9

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Chapter 17 XD Please review, I would love to know what everyone thinks XD I own nothing and no one. Please review XD**

**Any fluffy things you'd like me to add in, please let me know :) **

**Chapter 17**

**Remus**

I shouldn't have been so worried...but I couldn't help it. Sirius had stayed round plenty of times before during the holidays, granted we weren't dating at the time. As soon as dad stopped the car, and we were all inside – before mum and dad could load off God knows how many questions off onto him – I dragged Sirius upstairs. We set our bags down by the far wall of my room, before I turned and closed the door to my bedroom, and then resting my forehead against the wall. I let out a long sigh.

"You really need to stop worrying." Sirius said gently from behind me.

I turned, and sat down with my back to the door, my eyes closed the whole time.

"I mean it. You don't need to worry." Sirius said.

"I can't help it. It's what people like me do." I replied quietly.

"People like you? What do you mean, people like you?"

"You know..."

"Werewolves?"

"No."

"Then what do you mean?"

I heard Sirius move, and soon he was sitting beside me, hand on my knee. I stayed quiet, keeping my eyes closed.

"You can tell me." Sirius whispered. "Come on."

I sighed, knowing I was fitting a battle I would obviously lose.

"People like me, as in: geeky, self-conscious, stuttering, book worms that do the work set at school, hand homework in on time, read for fun, and study... People like me always worry, because we have everything to lose once we find something worth hanging on to. Because we know what the worlds like, and we know how much life can suck." I rushed, blushing.

Sirius' hand left my knee, but only a moment later was his arm around my shoulders pulling my closer, and entwined the fingers of his left hand with mine – same hand. He kissed the top of my head gently. He then rested his forehead against the top of my head.

"Remus, I love the geeky, self-conscious, stuttering book worm that is you." Sirius whispered. "Always have, always will. And I can tell you know that you will never lose me. _Ever_!"

"I love you too." I smiled.

* * *

All in all, my parents were well behaved at dinner. And so was Sirius. It was very strange. Conversations stayed with Quidditch and music...two topics both Sirius and I enjoyed. Of course, Sirius enjoyed Quidditch more than I did.

"So when's the next game at school?" dad asked.

"Two weeks after we go back to school. Against Slytherin." Sirius replied.

"Easy win. They always cheat, but they always lose."

"Damn right we will. The Slytherin's rarely ever practice, and it shows when they play...they're the easiest to beat."

I tuned out after a while. I never really liked conversation turning to the Slytherin's...especially with what happened in first year. But I never liked to think about that. A part from talking about the Slytherin's, everything was fine, nothing to worry about.

* * *

After dinner, I hopped upstairs to take a shower. At least the water released some of the tension in my shoulders. I had gone upstairs alone, but when I walked back into my room – pyjama bottoms on, towel around my neck – I had company...shirtless company.

"Have I ever told how much I hate when I'm asked questions about myself repeatedly?" Sirius asked, sitting on my bed, leaning against the headboard.

I gave him a small sheepish smile as I walked over to him.

"Sorry." I said. "They do tend to go overboard."

Sirius chuckled slightly, pulling me onto my bed and in-between his legs, my bare back to his bare chest. His hands moved from my hips, up my back and to my shoulders. Sirius removed the towel, throwing it on the floor, and then replacing both hands on my shoulders. He kneaded my shoulders a little. I sighed, leaning back.

"God you're tense." Sirius laughed.

"I know." I sighed. "It's not fun."

"Well, I'll take care of that."

I smiled, letting my head fall forward slightly, closing my eyes. Sirius laughed, and kissed the back of my neck. I wonder if this could become a regular thing.

* * *

_**Any fluffy things you'd like me to add in please let me know in a review :)**_

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	18. Sirius Point Of View 9

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Chapter 18 XD Please review, I would love to know what everyone thinks XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Johnny, Cayden, Liam, Jasper, Tyson, Gray, Noah. Please review XD**

**Anything you'd like me to add in, fluffy or not, please let me know :) **

**This is a filler chapter before the Christmas chapter XD**

**Chapter 18**

**Sirius**

A week into the holiday's, and an endless amount of questions later, Remus and I were off to spend the day with his mates. Unfortunately, Jasper was going to be there...or so we were told. Great. I didn't know exactly what that guy did – a part from obsessing over Remus and making him feel uncomfortable –, but I didn't like him. Johnny, Cayden and Liam on the other hand, I liked. They were alright, and were bloody brilliant at the instruments they played...not as good as Remus though.

"Are you sure you want me to come too?" I asked, stopping halfway down the road.

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?" Remus replied surprised, stopping and turning to face me.

"I don't know...I mean...I don't know."

"Hey. I want you there, hell, even the guys want you there...and three of them have only met you once."

He put his hand into mine, and kissed me.

"Now come on." Remus added, pulling me along the path.

"Ok, pushy." I laughed.

"Pully, actually."

Now I know it shouldn't have been...but it was very funny, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I love you, you know that right." I chuckled.

"Of course!" Remus grinned. "And you know that I love you?"

"Damn right I do."

"Aw, shame. I was hoping I'd have to prove it to you later...you know, considering my mum and dad are going to be out late."

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say 'Damn right I do...I think'."

"Well then, I guess how we're spending this evening."

I smiled impishly, while Remus smirked. Oh, I couldn't wait to get back to Remus'.

* * *

We met Remus' friends in Costa – a coffee shop. Apart from Johnny, Cayden and Liam, there were three people I didn't know. Jasper wasn't anywhere in sight...hopefully it meant he was not here.

"Ray!" the six guys grinned.

"Sup guys." Remus chuckled.

"Ceiling." I whispered.

"Shut up."

"But the ceiling is what's up."

Remus rolled his eyes at me.

"Hey, Sirius, you alright man?" Johnny asked.

"Well, I'm not dead...so I must be." I replied, grinning and nodding.

"I really don't know _how _Lily and I put up with you." Remus muttered.

"Oh but you love it."

"Says who?"

"Me."

"Just because you say it doesn't make you instantly right."

"Oh, but it does."

When Remus was about to reply, he was cut off by the laughing of his friends.

"Think you've started a lovers spat over one little question Johnny." Cayden chuckled.

"Shut up Cay." Johnny muttered.

Remus and I sat down at the table – I sat at the end.

"You'll be happy to know, Jasper is not making an appearance today." Liam said.

A chorus of 'thank God' came from the group. Well...it was good to know they felt the same way about that guy.

"I'm sorry, but if he was here, I might have punched him." one of the one's I didn't know – a blonde – said.

"Same here mate. He drives me up the wall." the brunette-to-not-yet-have-a-name added.

"You're forgetting it's worse for Ray." the red head-to-not-yet-have-a-name said.

"Oh, don't worry. It was made clear to him to keep far away." Remus told his friends, smirking at me.

I gave him a wide grin, lazily putting my arm around his shoulders.

"He's just threatened by my awesomeness." I shrugged.

"And the fact you might just punch him if he goes near Ray." Cayden laughed.

"Oh. I'd do more than punch, man. Trust me."

"Don't worry, I do."

"Good."

Remus rolled his eyes at me...again. I just laughed.

"We haven't been introduced." the blonde suddenly said. "I'm Tyson Greene."

"Gray Campbell." the brunette.

"Noah Lyons." the red head.

"Hey, I'm Sirius. Sirius Black." I replied.

"Oh, thanks for the heads up man!" Tyson sighed irritably, hitting Johnny.

"You are so welcome." Johnny grinned.

Well...this was going to be interesting.

* * *

All in all, I quite liked the three new people I met (Tyson, Gray and Noah). And I already knew I liked Johnny, Cayden and Liam. The fact that Jasper wasn't around just made the whole thing better.

As much as I liked hanging out with the six of them, though, I was rather glad when Remus and I made our way back to his place.

"So...what do you think of them?" Remus asked, as we made our way into his house.

"They're alright." I replied smiling. "Johnny and Tyson remind me a little of James though."

"Yeah, I realised that in second year...but to me it's, James reminds me of Johnny and Tyson, since I knew those two first."

I chuckled slightly.

"So, uh...what were you saying earlier about proving to me you loved me?" I asked, smirking.

Remus grinned impishly, grabbing my hand and dragging me upstairs. Merry Christmas to me.

* * *

**This was just a random little filler before Christmas chapter XD ****Anything you'd like me to add in, fluffy or not, please let me know :) **

**Please review XD**

**Thanks everyone XD**


	19. Remus Point Of View 10

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Chapter 19 XD Please review, I would love to know what everyone thinks XD I own nothing and no one. Please review XD**

**Anything you'd like me to add in, fluffy or not, please let me know :) **

**Chapter 19**

**Remus**

"REMUS! REMUS, WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Sirius yelled excitedly, bouncing on me, as I lay in my bed.

I laughed, opening my eyes. Sirius' face was inches away from mine, grinning like a six year old at...well, at Christmas. I wrapped my arms around his neck, dragging him forward. Gently and slowly – since I was still waking up – I pressed our lips together. Of course, Sirius being Sirius he deepened it. I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked grinning, pulling back slightly.

"Nothing." I smiled.

"You feel awake now?"

"Almost."

"Can you hurry up?"

"Since it's Christmas...yeah, I can."

Sirius' face brightened up again, and for the second time started bouncing up and down. His animagus form fit him _perfectly_.

"Boys! Breakfast is ready!" mum called up the stairs.

That was enough to get me out of bed and running downstairs, dragging Sirius behind me.

* * *

I had always loved Christmas, ever since I understood what it was all about. So, when I was about...three. What I hated was when my 'fury little problem' came around at the same time...luckily, that was _not _this year.

It was safe to say that Sirius was more than surprised when he saw the mound of presents for himself – some from mine and James' parents, some from our friends, some from me. Sure, he was used to getting presents from my parents, but this was the first time he had gotten them while with me. I will admit, I did laugh at him...which resulted in him attacking me. It was a lot of fun actually...until my parents caught us, because then it was just embarrassing. But they just laughed, shaking their heads.

* * *

Everything had been opened within ten/fifteen minutes. Mainly Sirius and I both tended to get a little excited when opening them, just like the six year olds we were at heart. It was after everything had been opened – and after we had cleared up from the wrapping paper fight...don't ask – that my parents slipped out of the house to go...well, I don't know where they went, they never said. So, Sirius and I were left alone, in my house, on Christmas, on the sofa watching TV and drinking hot chocolate – I couldn't resist its chocolate-y goodness.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" I grinned, leaping off of the sofa – after putting the chocolate-y goodness down...wouldn't want to spill the precious.

I practically dived under the Christmas tree, reaching behind it to retrieve the packages I hid expertly. I pulled the packages out, hiding them behind my back as I made my way to sit next to Sirius again.

"Happy, late, birthday." I told him, passing him the two packages. "Thought it would be better than giving you them at school."

Sirius' birthday was in the middle of September. On his actual birthday, I did say he would get his presents eventually...but I had left them at home when we went back to Hogwarts – which was true. Sirius smiled.

"I completely forgot about this." Sirius chuckled, putting an arm around me.

"Good thing I didn't." I replied, leaning into his side. "Open them."

I blushed as he went for the smaller of the two.

"This one is _kind of _a joke..." I said quietly.

"Kind of?" Sirius asked, amused.

"You'll see once you've opened it."

With that, the paper was ripped off in one swipe. Beneath the Red, blue and green stripped 'Happy Birthday' wrapping paper, and deep black square box. Sirius glanced at my, cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm not telling." I smiled coyly.

Sirius placed the box on his knee, and gently lifted the lid off. I scrunched my eyes closed, face growing redder – if possible – as Sirius barked (not literally) with laughter.

"Ok, now I know what you mean by 'kind of'." Sirius gasped out through the hysterics.

He lifted out the black leather collar that had a red dog tag around it, with 'Padfoot' engraved and filled in black. It was of course for Sirius in his animagus form...but it was large enough for when he was human too.

"Kinky bastard." Sirius whispered in my ear.

"Shut up." I whined, finally opening my eyes. "Like I said, it was a joke...it's more for Padfoot then..."

I never did get to finish my sentence, since my mouth was then occupied by my boyfriends tongue...not that I minded. When he pulled back, I didn't expect the collar to be around his neck. I smirked a little.

"Perfect fit." Sirius laughed.

"Knew it." I breathed. "Also knew it would look great on you."

"Oh is that so?"

"Of course. Now open the other one."

Sirius laughed, but tore the paper off of the other package anyway, and opening the box. His eyes immediately went wide, mouth dropping.

"How did you get these?" Sirius gasped. "They were sold out within a day!"

"Certain people owed me...this was how they payed me back." I smiled, as he looked up at me.

"You have got to be kidding!"

"Nope, not in the slightest."

"I love you, Remus. You wouldn't believe how much I love you."

"Oh, I have a feeling I do."

Sirius eyes fell back to the tickets in the box. It was the biggest game of the Quidditch season, Ireland verses America. Everybody – huge Quidditch fans anyway, like Sirius who supported the Americans – wanted to see this game. People had queued for hours to try get tickets.

"Oh, and someone else repaying me...you get to meet the team." I said. "All of them."

Sirius replied with, yet again, pressing his lips to mine. He was grinning so much; that it was quite difficult to kiss him...it was rather amusing. He had placed the boxes carefully on the table, so neither got damaged. Sirius dragged me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around me.

"You are just simply the best." he breathed.

I just started laughing.

"What?" he asked.

"I just can't take you seriously with that collar." I laughed hysterically.

"Well, you better get used to it...it won't be coming off."

"Good. I don't want it too."

Sirius chuckled breathily.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Love you more." Sirius replied.

* * *

For a while we sat in silence, arms around each other, continuing to watch TV. Well, I had put a DVD on. I still couldn't believe he had never seen The Wizard of Oz. I resisted singing along to all of the songs...I really liked the film, watched it since I was a kid.

"I like the dog." Sirius mused.

"Of course you would." I chuckled.

"What?! It's like me, cute and fluffy."

"You would say that."

"But it's true."

"If you say so."

"Well that's rude! At least I know something that you will think is cute and fluffy."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"A Christmas present from me."

"If you drop your jeans, I just might hit you."

Sirius stared at me blankly, genuinely confused. I gave him a moment to see if it would actually sink in.

"No! Why are do you always think I'm talking about my dick?" Sirius sighed, laughing. "I'll be right back, don't move."

I sat on the sofa, staring curiously after Sirius, my head cocked to the side. Where was he going? And what was this other Christmas present? It could be anything really...well, that was cute and fluffy. But Sirius didn't like many cute and fluffy things.

"Sirius?" I called. "What the hell?"

"You'll see." Sirius called back from the kitchen.

He came back out two minutes later carrying a brown box with holes pocked in the top. I heard something moving around in the box. Gently, Sirius placed the box in front of me on the floor.

"Merry Christmas, love." Sirius grinned.

Gingerly, I leaned forward, opening the top of the box.

"Aw!" I gasped.

* * *

_**Next chapter, and you find out what it is XD**_

_**What do you think of the picture for this fic? Please review XD**_

_**Thanks everyone XD**_


	20. Sirius Point Of View 10

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Chapter 20 XD Please review, I would love to know what everyone thinks XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Paddy. Please review XD**

**Anything you'd like me to add in, fluffy or not, please let me know :) **

**Chapter 20**

**Sirius **

I couldn't help but grin at the look on Remus' face. I had asked his parents months ago if it was alright I got this for him, and they agreed without hesitation. Remus' face made this surprise worth my while. He looked as if I had given him an infinite amount of chocolate that would never melt. Now that was a good present idea for my Moony...although I think I preferred what I had given him.

"You can take him out you know." I chuckled, shuffling closer to Remus, turning towards him slightly.

Remus decided to ignore me...not the first time that had ever happened. But what he did instead, I was perfectly fine with. I mean, who wouldn't be perfectly fine with having a lap full of sexy werewolf, who was in fact sucking your face – not literally. Yes, I was taken by surprise...but, _oh_, what a _fucking_ _brilliant_ surprise!

"I do know." Remus told me, breathing heavily when he pulled back. "But, I thought I'd say thank you first."

"Well...you are _so_ fucking welcome!" I grinned. "Now go on, take him out."

Remus smiled impishly, sliding next to me, crossing his legs. He leaned over picking up the contents of the box, gently taking it out, and holding it close.

"This is the cutest puppy I have ever seen!" Remus mused, stroking his puppy.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm not sitting right here." I sighed, dramatically.

"I said puppy, not dog. _You_ are the cutest _dog_; _this little guy_ is the cutest _puppy_."

"Well...as long as that's clear."

The puppy in Remus' arms yipped happily, wagging his little tail. He was a black and white border collie cross husky puppy. He was the tiniest little fucker going, but he was the damn cutest! Yes, yes, alright! I called the bloody puppy cute, but it was! It was a tiny ball of black and white fluff, and I mean _tiny_! Not kidding! No one really wanted this little guy...because he was so small...how _anyone_ could say no to this little guy I did not know! Just as well, because I liked this little guy the best...and obviously so did Remus. Remus had always wanted a pet – he went on about it what felt like all the time –; well...he said he had always wanted a dog anyway. So, I thought it was very fitting to get him a puppy. Said puppy stood up on his back legs in Remus' arms, resting his front paws on his shoulders. He tilted his head to the side, before yipping again and licking Remus' face.

"So, what you gunna name him?" I asked, chuckling.

"Why me?" Remus asked, eyes flicking between me and the puppy.

"Because he's yours."

"Can't he be ours?"

"Do you want him to be?"

Remus flushed a deep crimson, nodding, not looking me in the eyes.

"Ok then." I grinned. "But you need to name him, since I picked him out."

"Paddy." Remus replied, simply.

"Paddy?"

"Yeah, Paddy."

"Why Paddy?"

Remus stayed quiet, face reddening even more. I moved closer to him, putting an arm around him.

"When you told us that you had always wanted a dog...were you thinking...that if you ever got one...were you thinking of naming it Padfoot?" I asked quietly.

Remus nodded mutely. I laughed, kissing the side of his head.

"Well, I guess that's another thing to add to the ever-growing-long-list of things I love about you." I told him. "And good thinking, changing it to Paddy...might get confusing otherwise."

"It would be funny though." Remus laughed. "What are we going to do with him during the full moons?"

"Aha! This is one of the parts I thought about! We could teach him how to help, you know. Since my animagus is a dog, he'll trust me, and, hopefully, understand me."

"But he could get hurt."

"He won't try it until he's older and stronger. But he'll be prepared and stuff. And the wolf side of you will be used to him then too!"

"I really do love you."

"I know...and I love you too."

Remus smiled softly, leaning further into my side. Oh, what a wonderful Christmas!

* * *

Remus and I ended up sitting on the floor, with little Paddy running over us both. He kept tripping up. It was funny and cute all at the same time.

"Sirius, why are you wearing a collar?" Mrs Lupin asked.

Remus and I froze, looking straight ahead. Paddy continued to run across the pair of us.

"I...uh...um..." I stuttered.

"It was a joke from one of the guys." Remus suddenly said. "Can't remember which one, but they thought it would be funny."

"But why a collar?" Mr Lupin asked.

"Sirius had a lot of dog-like qualities."

"Ok...I'm just going to leave it at that."

"Good thinking." I finally breathed.

Remus' parents walked into the kitchen, chuckling slightly as the door shut behind them. I still sat there, frozen, staring ahead. I only snapped out of it when Remus' hands were at my neck.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Taking the collar off you." Remus replied. "Might be better if you _don't_ wear it around my parents."

"Good thinking."

"A little scared by any chance?"

"Just a little."

Remus and I laughed. Paddy had decided to – while we were having our little conversation – to curl up and fall asleep on the pair of us.

"Well, someone has the right idea." I grinned.

Remus rolled his eyes, yet still proceeded to rest his head on my shoulder. I slipped my arm around him, closing my eyes as we sat there. Best Christmas ever!

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**If you want to see a picture of Paddy then just ask, and I shall send you the web address XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	21. Remus Point Of View 11

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Chapter 21 XD Please review, I would love to know what everyone thinks XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Paddy. Please review XD**

**Anything you'd like me to add in, fluffy or not, please let me know :) **

**Chapter 21**

**Remus**

The Christmas holidays were over fairly quickly. Not that I minded really. Somehow, Sirius and I had found a way to sneak Paddy onto the Hogwarts Express. Don't ask me how, to be honest, I'm surprise my parents didn't realise...unless they did, but said nothing. I didn't really know which to go for – I mean they did _still_ believe the collar I got him was from one of the guys...I think.

"You know what else we could do?!" Sirius asked, jumping up and down.

"What?" I sighed, both amused and exasperated.

"We could train Paddy here to terrorise those bloody slimy snakes. I know for a fact that my dear 'brother' isn't all that fond of dogs."

"And how did you find this out?"

"I may or may not have transformed, at 'home' two years ago, before bounding into Reggie's room. He screamed like girl."

"No."

"But..."

"_No_."

Sirius looked at me with his puppy-dog-eyes. Looking away, I quickly turned my gaze towards Paddy, who was curled up on my lap, asleep.

"But...I suppose if _you _wanted to turn into a dog and terrorise them...then I don't see anything wrong with that." I smiled, turning back to him after a moment.

"Really?!" Sirius beamed, slightly confused.

"Why not? And I could just happen to _not _see anything."

"This is a very 'non-Remus' idea. I really have been a bad influence on you."

"Oh, but you love it."

"You've got me there."

Sirius grinned, slipping his right hand into my left. I leaned my head on his shoulder, looking down at the black and white ball of fluff. He whined softly in his sleep, and I couldn't help but go 'aw'...I couldn't help it!

"What the hell was that noise?" James' voice asked.

Glancing up, I saw James and Lily walking into the compartment.

"What noise?" I asked, my head still on Sirius' shoulder.

Paddy whined softly again, and I smiled slightly.

"That noise." James replied.

"Well, it might have to do with the _puppy_ that is _sleeping_." Sirius smirked, pointing to said puppy in my lap.

"Oh...didn't see it."

"Hey! Don't call him an it!" I protested.

James held his hands up in mock surrender, while Sirius stifled a laugh and Lily shook her head smiling.

"Oh, Lils? Think you'll find, I was right." Sirius said.

"Like I kept telling you, I never said he wouldn't like it. I just wondered whether you had thought it through...I mean, puppies are hard work." Lily defended.

"And Sirius isn't?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow and grinning.

Lily giggled, James bounced up and down smirking like an idiot, and Sirius stared at me dramatically in complete shock. Needless to say, the only way to stop his rant about how I 'wounded him so' and how he 'would never be able to trust again', was by sticking my tongue in his mouth. It was a very effective method, and definitely one of my favourites.

"Sirius?" James asked, slowly.

"What?" Sirius muttered, not pulling away from me.

"Why are you wearing a black leather collar?"

Sirius did pull back then, grinning sheepishly at me, then James, and then back to me. I flushed crimson, glaring at him.

"You only said not to wear it around your parents." Sirius pointed out.

"Friends, other students, and teachers were implied." I muttered.

"Well Moony, who knew you'd have the kink." James snickered.

Lily couldn't hold in her giggles any longer. She collapsed onto James as they both laughed hysterically. I was _never _going to live this down.

* * *

It was surprisingly easy keeping Paddy hidden during the feast too...not that any teacher would really care about a puppy being there, considering all I had to do was explain he was mine, and that if I had left him at home it would be animal cruelty since he was my responsibility and mum and dad worked a lot – it wasn't lying, just stretching the truth a bit. I mean sure, Paddy was Sirius' responsibility too, but I was pretty sure Mr and Mrs Potter would rather not look after a young puppy as well as two teenage boys, plus if any teacher at the school knew Sirius owned the puppy too...well, the battle to keep Paddy at the school would be a harder one. So, it was a good thing I was one of the favourite students...or so other students – like James and Sirius – liked to tell me...repeatedly.

Luckily, I had finally gotten Sirius to take the collar off and put it away, much to his disappointment and James' amusement. Thankfully, this happened _before _we stepped into the castle and were surrounded by our peers. But of course the no-sex-threat worked tremendously.

* * *

However, it was harder in the common room, since Paddy was running around in front of me, yapping playfully. Though, I wasn't helping much, since I was lying on my stomach on the ground, in front of him, batting him lightly with my index fingers and just generally playing with him. But who cared, he was too adorable! The common room wasn't too full...many students were too tired, so went straight to bed. Others stayed downstairs. I was too busy paying attention to notice what was going on around me. So I didn't know Lily had gone off to bed; I didn't know James was laughing at me; I didn't know that Sirius – who was sprawled out on the sofa behind me – was watching Paddy and I with a fond, loving and amused smile; and I definitely didn't know that over half of the common room – sixth and seventh year girls, to be exact – were staring at me, giggling and edging closer. The weird thing is that, even though we'd been at school for about three months already, and Sirius and I weren't hiding anything, most people didn't actually know we were together. It was funny really.

"Oi! You cheeky bugger, trying to eat my hair." I laughed as Paddy tugged on the clump in his mouth.

I managed to get free from the little dog by starting to bat him again with my index fingers, of which he started pawing. It was entertaining watching the little puppy follow my fingers trying to pounce on them. I continued moving my left index finger around, while I reached into my pocket with my right hand, pulling out my wand. I grabbed a rubber/eraser from inside my pocket too, transfiguring it into a small tennis ball. I placed my wand on the table before rolling the ball away from me. As Paddy bounded after it, I sat up, leaning against the sofa, laughing as the puppy pawed the ball. Paddy nudged the ball, and it came rolling back to me. Paddy on the other hand...

"Shit!" I breathed. "Paddy! No!"

I scrambled frantically up to my feet, running after the small ball of fur as he galloped around the common room. The small puppy weaved in and out of students, chairs, tables, and other objects. I ended up cornering the little ball of fluff though...after five minutes of chasing him.

"Sit." I told the small dog. "Stay."

As Paddy did as I said, I walked towards him, scooping him up. I sighed as I walked back to where I was previously, not letting the puppy get away.

"Cheeky little sod." I smiled.

I sighed again as I sat leaning against the sofa again.

"Have fun there?" Sirius asked, chuckling.

"I wouldn't say 'fun'. Though it was quite entertaining." I replied, smiling, leaning my head back. "You're gunna have fun chasing him around.

"And I'm looking forward to it."

"So you should be."

This was going to be a great year.

* * *

_**PUPPY! XD **_

_**I had a thought: any Wolfstar one shots you might want me to do, please let me know. You guys know what I'm good at writing...so yeah XD Just let me know in a review, but please keep it to the Marauder-era and non-upsetting, please XD (I can have a go at 'M' ratted stuff, but I've never done that before, so I may not be very good). Please let me know :)**_

**Also, anything fluffy you'd like me to add in just let me know :) **

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	22. Sirius Point Of View 11

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Chapter 22 XD Please review, I would love to know what everyone thinks XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Paddy. Please review XD**

**Anything you'd like me to add in, fluffy or not, please let me know :) Also, ****I have uploaded a Wolfstar one shot and would love if you all went and read it –you can find it on my profile XD Please read it and tell me if I should make a sequel XD**

**Chapter 22**

**Sirius**

Paddy, as I expected, was a _fantastic _addition to the Marauders. Everyone loved him. He got the same amount of attention that James and I did. But, I didn't like the fact that whenever Remus was with Paddy, too many people stared at him. My Moony, not theirs. Merlin, Remus would probably hit me if he knew I had just thought of him as a 'possession'...then again, maybe he wouldn't. I'd have to test that at some point.

"Rem?" I said, one day out on the grounds.

"Yeah Pads?" Remus asked, grinning.

"Do you notice that people stare at you?"

"What?!"

Remus sat up quickly. Paddy – whom Remus had been attention to – cocked his head to the side, confused at the sudden action. Remus picked Paddy up, cradling the wriggling ball of fluff close to him.

"It's just...when ever people see you with Paddy, they keep staring. I was just wondering if you noticed." I explained.

The colour that suddenly flushed his cheeks a brilliant crimson gave me all the answer I needed.

"S-Since when?" Remus asked quietly.

"Well, after the sorting and the feast and all that, when we were up in the Common Room...you were playing with Paddy. I just noticed all the giggling gir...I mean, people, staring at you." I said, trying not to sound jealous.

Remus cocked an eyebrow, unfortunately noticing my change in word. Now it was my turn for colour to flood my face.

"Sirius...you're not, um...you can't be...you're not jealous are you?" Remus stuttered, amused, smirking slightly.

"No! O-Of course not!" I replied.

Remus raised both eyebrows, giving me a look. I sighed, turning my eyes to the floor.

"Yes." I muttered pathetically.

"You silly, silly mutt." Remus laughed. "You don't need to be."

He stood up slowly, Paddy still in his arms, and started walking away.

"And don't think I didn't hear you whisper 'My Moony, not theirs'." Remus told me, a proper smirk on that handsome face of his.

My eyes widened slightly, waiting for what would happen next. Until I saw that playful glint in my werewolf's eyes. Well, if I could help it, I knew _exactly _what would be _coming _next – if you know what I mean. I grinned wolfishly, before following my Moony. Ah, Paddy wouldn't mind going to bed a bit early.

* * *

_**I have uploaded a Wolfstar one shot and would love if you all went and read it –you can find it on my profile XD Please read it and tell me if I should make a sequel XD**_

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	23. Remus Point Of View 12

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Chapter 23 XD Please review, I would love to know what everyone thinks XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Paddy. Please review XD**

**Anything you'd like me to add in, fluffy or not, please let me know :) **

**Chapter 23**

**Remus**

Over the next few days, while with Paddy, I did notice people staring at me. And it was mainly girls. So, I decided that it was time to get them to stop...or attempt to anyway. I got the opportunity one sunny weekend. I was sitting under the 'Marauders tree', while Sirius chased after Paddy. Of course, Sirius was lazy on sunny days when he wasn't in his Animagus form, so dropped down next to me after a short time.

"Why isn't he tired yet?" Sirius panted.

"Because he's a young puppy, which is crossed with a husky, and he has a lot of energy." I replied, standing up.

"Where you going?"

"To entertain Paddy, you silly mutt."

I grinned as I bounded after the puppy, laughing as I went. Literally, two minutes after running around and entertaining Paddy, I noticed that loads of people were watching. Perfect.

* * *

I continued to run around with the fluffy little puppy.

"Rem! Aren't you tired yet?" Sirius called.

"Not at all!" I called back, grinning.

"How's that possible?!"

"Obviously I'm fitter than you!"

"Lies!"

And my plan is being put into action. I smirked slightly, knowing what would happen. But I only knew what would happen because I planned it out, and I knew my boyfriend.

"Prove that I'm lying, and I'll take it back!" I laughed.

"Oh, you will take it back." Sirius mumbled.

"Course I will."

Sirius ran over to Paddy and me, proceeding to chase the pair of us. Paddy, loving every second of it, wagged his tail manically and barked loudly. This caused even more people to look over at us.

"Come on! You can do better than that!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Just you wait, you little bugger." Sirius grumbled, smiling slightly.

A few seconds later, and I was on my back, lying on the grass.

"I still win." I grinned, once regained composure.

"How?!" Sirius asked, annoyed.

"It took you ages to get me."

"I still got you though."

"But I still win."

Before Sirius could argue, I silenced him in the way he loved to silence me...I snogged him. It was very effective, plus it was enjoyable. Well...it was, until Paddy bounced over and nudged his way between us.

"Cheeky git." Sirius laughed.

We both sat up, opposite each other. 'Casually' glancing around, I saw everyone staring at us open mouthed.

"Nice plan by the way." Sirius added.

"How did you know?!" I asked, my head turning in a flash.

"I know you, and I know you're annoyed with all the staring."

"Could have said something and, oh, I don't know, helped."

"Nah, wanted to see if you'd do it."

I shook my head, laughing, and hit him. Paddy just jumped up and tried to eat Sirius' hair. Silly puppy.

* * *

Later that afternoon Sirius and I were the only ones outside, and taking it in turns to chuck a ball for Paddy. We had actually started a competition to see who could chuck it the furthest, and of course Sirius was winning.

"Hey, stop cheating." I laughed.

"I'm not cheating...I'm just awesome." Sirius grinned.

"Big head."

"Which head are we talking about?"

"Sirius Black, you dirty minded little boy!"

"I am not a little boy. I'm far from it."

Sirius winked at me, and gave a little chuckle. I shook my head, but I couldn't hide a smile. Paddy came up to the pair of us and nudged our arms.

"Impatient puppy, that's what you are." Sirius told Paddy, scratching the puppy's head.

I picked up the ball and threw it. Sirius took my other hand in his, brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

"I love you, you know that." Sirius said.

"Not as much as I love you." I replied.

"Oh, you think so, huh?"

"No, I know so."

"Lies."

"Truth."

"Never."

Before I had a chance to reply Sirius had climbed on top of me, put his hands on my arms, and gently bit my lower lip. He raised his eyebrows a little, and started to slide his hands up the back of my shirt. Sirius let my lower lip go, and moved his mouth closer to my ear.

"Not in front of our puppy." I whispered, so quiet he barely heard me.

Sirius pulled back, looked me in the eyes, and kissed me. He then brushed his lips along my jaw and down my neck. He stopped where my right shoulder and neck met, and stayed there. I shivered a little, tilting my head, and wrapping my left am around his neck. Sirius laughed a little. At that moment, Paddy bounded over to us, dropped the ball, and climbed on to us both. Sirius sighed, and reluctantly pulled back. He picked up the puppy.

"You, Paddy, have very bad timing." Sirius smiled.

"Hey, we have plenty of time for...that." I chuckled.

"I know. But he still has very bad timing."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I am right, there's no guessing about it."

"Big head."

"Shut up you."

"Make me."

"Oh, don't you make me make you."

"Bring it."

Paddy barked.

"I will later." Sirius sighed smiling.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" I asked, with a smirk.

"You not knowing is all part of the fun."

Sirius stood up, and started walking off, taking Paddy with him.

"How rude!" I called, laughing a little.

I scrambled to my feet and ran after Sirius.

* * *

Later that night, Sirius and I were the only two in the room – save Paddy, of who was asleep in his bed across the room. James was spending the night with Lily, and Peter in the kitchen. We had the room all to ourselves. I was sitting on my bed, reading, when suddenly I heard the door lock. I looked up. Sirius, at that moment, was putting his wand down on the table beside his bed, and walking over to me. I watched him curiously.

"I told you I would later." Sirius grinned.

I smiled, and set my book down just in time. It was a fun night.

* * *

_**I have one other fanfic on the go based around the Marauders, I have just started (it is a series, so will become Wolfstar later on – haven't decided when though –, but builds up their friendship and, later on, their relationship) XD Please read them...and maybe reviewed them XD I would love it if you did :)**_

_**Also, I have a Wolfstar three shot called 'Summer Holidays to Paphos, Cyprus'. So please take a look at that one too XD**_

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	24. Sirius Point Of View 12

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Chapter 24 XD Please review, I would love to know what everyone thinks XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Paddy. Please review XD**

**Anything you'd like me to add in, fluffy or not, please let me know :) **

**Chapter 24**

**Sirius**

In the morning, I woke up with Remus curled up next to me. It was a little unbelievable how...easy this all was. I always expected to wake up, and find out this had all been a dream. But that never happened. Remus was still asleep. As soon as I opened my eyes, I saw his peacefully dreaming face. I could tell when he was dreaming – and it was a good one – because he always smiled, ever so slightly. I tightened my hold on him.

"Morning sleepy." Remus smiled.

"Morning." I replied. "I thought you were still asleep."

"I was. But then I woke up as soon as you started breathing all over my face."

"Whoops...hey, what day is it today?"

"Sunday."

"Good, don't want to do lessons today."

"Same."

"Oh, is that right."

"Is that all you think about?"

"No, I think about other things."

"Like?"

"You. Just, you."

Remus turned a shade of red.

"Sorry, I...uh...um..." I stuttered.

Remus put a finger over my lips.

"Why are you sorry?" Remus smiled, as his face grew redder.

"Aw, you're so cute when you blush." I grinned.

I leaned back, opened my mouth slightly, and bit Remus' finger gently. He laughed a little, and shook his head.

"Really, Sirius? Really?" Remus laughed.

I nodded. Rolling his eyes, Remus rolled out of my bed, taking his finger with him.

"Meany." I sighed.

I heard the bathroom door shut. I rolled over to look at my clock. It was half nine, and the sun was streaming into our dorm. James and Peter were probably down in the Great Hall already.

"Hey Rem!" I called out.

"Yeah?" Remus called back.

"I think we should go on holiday this summer. Just the two of us."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, when James and Pete went away with their families back in fourth year, we spent the summer together. It was fun...I really liked it.

"And where do you suggest we go?"

"I dunno...but wherever we go, I'm sure my uncle Alphard has some friends there that can set us up with a place to stay."

Remus walked out of the bathroom, still in his pyjamas. His hair was sticking out all over the place. And I loved it. I have no idea why, I just did. It contrasted his personality, making him seem wild...although, I loved him the way he was. Remus walked up to the side of the bed I was lying on, and just before he got there, I sat up and swung my legs over the edge. I dragged him forward, until he was straddling me.

"I think that sounds great." Remus grinned.

"Yeah, really?" I asked, excited.

"Of course. It sounds like a lot of fun."

"I love you."

"Now as much as I love you."

And then came the little bark from beside us, on the floor.

"I swear Paddy does this on purpose." I moaned.

Remus laughed, kissing me quickly, before sliding off of me to deal with Paddy. I fell back onto my back, staring up at the top of my canopy bed. I couldn't help but smile slightly...because this was probably what it was going to be like after we left Hogwarts – now that was a scary thought, leaving Hogwarts. But I was excited. Really excited, and I mean it.

* * *

_**Please review XD and maybe – if you want – take a look at my other fanfics?**_

_**Also, if I posted some of my own stories on FictionPress...would any of you be interested in reading them?**_

_**Thanks everyone XD**_


	25. Remus Point Of View 13

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Chapter 25 XD Please review, I would love to know what everyone thinks XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Paddy. Please review XD**

**Anything you'd like me to add in, fluffy or not, please let me know :) **

**Chapter 25**

**Remus**

February fourteen. Valentines Day. It was always a day that I despised. But this year was different. This year, I had Sirius...though he knew I never actually liked this 'holiday'. Since this year Valentines Day fell on a Tuesday, Dumbledore had actually cancelled lessons for the entire day. You can imagine how happy everyone was. What was annoying was all of the pink...stuff that was all around the castle. Why did it have to be pink? Of all the colours to use, why pink! What was even worse was it was nearing the full moon...so this 'holiday', plus my heightened senses, was going to be a hell of a lot of trouble for me.

"Moony, you coming to breakfast?" James asked on the way out of the dorm.

"Um...no, I'm going to skip it today." I replied.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just...it's almost that time..."

"Oh, right! Shit, sorry mate. That's gotta be rough."

"You're telling me."

"Well, do you want me to bring you anything back?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. But thanks though, Prongs."

"Don't mention it. See ya."

"Bye."

As James closed to dorm door, the bathroom door opened. Sirius stepped out, his hair wet, and shirtless. Sirius walked towards me, grinning. I just watched him, and slowly I started to smile. When he was in front of me, I was pressed against his chest, with his soft and sweet lips pressing against mine. This was a full on, on the lips, slow, deep kiss. I put my arms around his neck, lacing my fingers in his wet hair. My mouth opened a little, as always, and his tongue pushed its way into my mouth, brushing over mine lightly. Both his had found their way down to my hips.

"Happy Valentines Day, Rem." Sirius murmured.

"Happy Valentines Day." I replied.

"I take it you're staying here this morning, yeah?"

"With the full moon quite close, yes."

"Want some company?"

"No, I'll be fine. You go to breakfast."

"Tough, I'm staying."

"Why ask, if you've already decided."

"Wanted to see what you said."

I shook my head smiling.

"I love you." I sighed.

"I know you do." Sirius smirked. "Love you too. Wanna go outside, no one will be out there for a while?"

"Why not, fresh air could do some good."

"Great. Just remind me I have something to...uh...talk to you about later."

"Can't you talk to me about it now?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Want to make you wait. Plus, it could ruin everything else."

"You're mean."

"But you love it."

"And I can't lie."

Grinning, Sirius kissed me again before we went outside. And I really couldn't wait to see what he needed to 'talk' to me about.

* * *

_**I have started two stories on FictionPress – a site for your own stories, and mine contain magic – and I would really love for you guys to read them. My account name on FictionPress is: **_**Magic Freak**

_**Please review XD **_

_**Thanks XD**_


	26. Sirius Point Of View 13

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Chapter 26 XD Please review, I would love to know what everyone thinks XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Paddy. Please review XD**

**Anything you'd like me to add in, fluffy or not, please let me know :) **

**Chapter 26**

**Sirius**

I knew Remus hated Valentines Day. To be honest I didn't like it much myself, but I had to indulge James for all these years. This one was different though. This time, I had my werewolf. For the whole day, Remus tried to get me to tell him what I needed to 'talk' to him about. Well, it wasn't so much talk, more like ask. I had it all planed out, so there was no way he was getting me to blow the surprise. I mean, I had put a lot of thought into this. Even Lily would be impressed at what I had done. Well, saying that, she was...considering I told her the night before what I had planned. That morning Remus had given my cologne, a CD of the muggle band I liked – Queen – and, because it was Remus, chocolates. It felt strange doing this...but it was a good kind of strange.

* * *

It was at dinner that I took Remus away from everyone. Instead of going into the hall, I took him outside. I had set everything up while the grounds were deserted and Lily was keeping Remus busy.

"Sirius, what are you planning?" Remus asked cautiously as I led him towards the Marauders tree.

"You'll see, love." I grinned, pulling him along by the hand. "You'll love it, I promise."

Since it was still winter, it was already quite dark. But I knew exactly where I was going – luckily. As soon as we were in the right place, I could see Remus' eyes go wide and his jaw drop. I mean, who wouldn't react like that to a candle-lit picnic by the lake? Of course, I _knew _Remus would like it; he was into that kind of stuff.

"Told you you'd like it." I smirked.

"Have I told you today that you are the best and that I love you?" Remus asked.

"You don't have to."

So he kissed me instead.

"That'll do." I grinned.

It was actually quite nice actually, being alone, outside, beneath the stars. Food was gone quite quickly, too. As we lay on the picnic blanket, Remus' head on my chest with my arm around him, I started pointing out the constellations and individual stars.

"So, where are you?" Remus asked.

"Well, you see the star right there? The really bright one?" I asked, pointing to the one I mean, and waited for Remus to nod before continuing. "That's me."

Remus smiled. I glanced down at him, and saw the index finger of his right hand moving up, down, right, left and diagonally.

"What are you doing, Rem?" I asked chuckling slightly.

"Tracing the constellations I know." Remus blushed.

"Aw, you so cute."

"Shut up."

"But you are."

"I meant it."

"Cute."

"Sirius Orion Black!"

"Remus John Lupin...cute."

With a soft growl, Remus...well...he attacked me. Only way I can describe. It got to the point where we almost fell into the lake...more than once. It was quite funny. But I did end up rolling us back onto the picnic blanket and pinning him down.

"You are cute. Deal with it." I smirked, kissing him quickly.

"Insufferable bastard." Remus muttered, grinning.

I smiled down at Remus for a while longer, before remembering what I had intended to do all along.

"I have something for you." I told him, quietly.

I rolled off of him, and grabbed something off to the side. A small, flat rectangular box. Remus took it, gingerly, taking the lid off. After seeing what was inside, he looked up at me, wide eyed.

* * *

_**REMEMBER: I have started two stories on FictionPress – a site for your own stories, and mine contain magic – and I would really love for you guys to read them. My account name on FictionPress is: **_**Magic Freak**

_**Please review XD **_

_**Thanks XD**_


	27. Remus Point Of View 14

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Chapter 27 XD Please review, I would love to know what everyone thinks XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Paddy. Please review XD**

**Anything you'd like me to add in, fluffy or not, please let me know :) **

**Chapter 27**

**Remus**

"You want me to what?" I asked, wide eyed.

"When we leave Hogwarts, I want you to move in with me." Sirius chuckled.

I stared from him, back down to the silver keys in the box and back up again. He wanted me to move in with him. After we finished Hogwarts. Just us two. Sure, I thought one day we'd be living together...but I thought James and Peter would be too. Well, James was probably going to find a place with Lily after a while, and Peter would probably live with his mum for a bit.

"But...what...how...huh?" I stammered.

"My uncle Alphard, lovely you bloke, you'd like him, left me a rather large inheritance. Which includes a flat in London. It's quite large; I've been round their a few times. And I thought that, if you wanted to, you could come and live with me. So I got another set of keys made." Sirius explained.

I nodded slowly, acknowledging that I understood. I stared down at the keys again. Just plain silver, with two key chains hanging off of them. One was a small bronze werewolf, howling, the other a black paw print. I smiled a little.

"So...do you want to?" Sirius asked me.

He seemed nervous, and rightly so. Anyone would be. So I couldn't keep him in the dark for long.

"I would love to." I smiled, blushing slightly.

Sirius beamed. I only had a second to place the box down before I was pounced on, and my mouth was being attacked. I was lowered onto my back. Luckily, we weren't too close to any of the candles, so neither of us was in danger of catching on fire.

"Now that was the right answer." Sirius whispered in my ear, before his teeth latched onto my ear lobe.

The warmth of his breath sent shivers down my spine. But what made the shivers worse, was what I saw/felt.

"You're wearing the collar." I breathed out.

"Of course I am." Sirius replied, smirking against my skin. "Why wouldn't I?"

When I didn't reply Sirius just moved onto my neck. This was definitely the best Valentines Day.

* * *

The next day, the school was back to normal, classes were back on. Sirius and I had gotten back to the room at, about, half four in the morning. So it goes without saying that when we woke up, on Wednesday 15th February, at seven, we were knackered.

"When did you two get back last night?" James laughed, as Sirius and I dragged ourselves out of bed.

"Around half four." Sirius yawned.

"Jesus guys...Moony; I thought you were supposed to be the sensible one."

I just flipped him off as I stretched. That's when James made a small choking sound.

"What?" I asked, my voice hoarse, as I dealt with Paddy.

Paddy just ran around like a lunatic – like always. He was too much like Sirius when he was Padfoot. Just with a _hell _of _a lot more_ energy.

"Go look at your neck in the mirror." James told me, before bursting into hysterics.

He was actually rolling on the floor laughing. That scared me. So I did what anyone would do. I sprinted into the bathroom, locking it behind me. I looked at my neck in the mirror.

"SHIT!" I yelled.

I could hear James' laugh grow. I had a love bite. On my neck. And I wouldn't be able to hide it with my school clothes. And I didn't know a spell to hide it. So everyone would see. Not Good. I groaned, leaning my elbows on the counter by the sink, resting my head in my hands.

"Rem." Sirius called, knocking on the door. "Open up."

"No! I'm not leaving!" I called back.

"What about lessons?"

"I am _not _going to class with this on my neck. Nuh-uh, no way, not a chance in hell, can't make me!"

"Rem, you have to."

"No! Not going!"

"What the hell are we gunna say then?"

"Tell McGonagall that because the full moon is close I'm not feeling too good. Which isn't technically a lie."

"But..."

"Please!"

I knew begging worked with the guys, especially when it came to my 'furry little problem'. It worked even more on Sirius, which was even better!

"Fine! But I _will_ be checking up on you!" Sirius sighed.

"Wouldn't expect anything less, love." I smiled.

I heard James and Sirius leave. Well, I heard the laughter getting fainter anyway. At least in a few days I could say the love bite was a bruise from my transformation. Hopefully I would be believed. If not, I would have to hurt my boyfriend...though he'd probably like that if it was from me...

* * *

_**Anything that you think would fit well in this, please let me know :) as long as it's nothing sad or bad, that would be great XD**_

_**REMEMBER: I have started two stories on FictionPress – a site for your own stories, and mine contain magic – and I would really love for you guys to read them. My account name on FictionPress is: **_**Magic Freak**

_**Please review XD **_

_**Thanks XD**_


	28. Sirius Point Of View 14

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Chapter 28 XD Please review, I would love to know what everyone thinks XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Paddy. Please review XD**

**Anything you'd like me to add in, fluffy or not, please let me know :) **

**Chapter 28**

**Sirius**

McGonagall believed the story about Remus not feeling too good because of the full moon. Though it wasn't exactly a lie. And I stuck to what I had said that morning, and checked on him between classes. When I went up before my last class – potions –, I opened the door quietly. Remus got tired before the full moon sometimes, and I did not want a grumpy werewolf on my hands. But he wasn't asleep. He was sitting on his bed staring at the keys I had given him last night. He had one of the rings of one of the key chains around his middle finger, so the keys rested in his palm. His mouth was turned up in a small smile, I loved his smile. That sounds stupid, yes, but it's true. His other hand was resting near Paddy, who was curled up next to him, asleep.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked.

Remus jumped about a foot in the air placing the keys back in the box quickly, and placing the box in a draw in a flash. I couldn't help but laugh. With all the moving around, I was surprised he hadn't woken Paddy up.

"Sirius, bloody hell, you scared me half to death!" Remus sighed, slumping slightly.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to." I replied, surprising a smirk.

Remus smiled, shaking his head, as I walked over and sat down next to him. I pulled him onto my lap, so his back was against my chest, and leant back against the headboard.

"You didn't answer my question." I told him, resting my chin on his right shoulder.

"I'm fine." Remus chuckled. "Feel a little sick, but I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright. Any reason why you were looking at the keys?"

"No reason. Just wanted to."

I smiled slightly and kissed his neck.

"Oh no, if you're going to do that, you can leave." Remus told me, his voice serious.

"What did I do?" I asked, genuinely confused.

Remus turned, on my lap, to the right and pulled down the collar of his shirt – he had changed into joggers/sweat pants and a t-shirt. And then I saw the mark that I had left him with last night, the mark that was part of the reason why we had to semi-lie to McGonagall that morning.

"Oh, right." I said, as he turned back around in my lap. "Sorry about that."

"No you're not, I know you're smirking." Remus replied.

"How would you know?"

"I know you; therefore I know what you do. Plus, I can feel it."

"Damn you."

I tell Remus was smiling triumphantly. He always did when he proved someone wrong, but I was the only one that knew that.

"I have a question." Remus said.

"Go on." I replied.

"Are you planning on going to your last class?"

"Nope, James can manage it without me. Anyway, you're much more interesting than potions."

"Oh, I can see where this is going."

"Clever boy."

* * *

Paddy didn't wake up until James came back from class, to get rid of his books. James practically slammed the door, which caused the poor puppy to yelp and almost fall off of Remus' bed. Luckily, Remus caught him and placed Paddy beside us before he fell. But Paddy kept trying to climb onto Remus.

"Thanks for leaving me in potions mate." James grumbled.

"Sorry Prongs, I got a bit preoccupied." I smirked.

"I swear you're worse now than you were before you two got together."

"What can I say, Rem's changed me."

"Oi, don't being me into this." Remus said, picking Paddy up. "I'm innocent in all of this."

"Rem, you stopped being innocent the night we shagged."

"Pads! Really!" James yelled. "I didn't want that mental image!"

"Well tough, you have it now."

I dodged the pillow James threw in my direction, while I hit him square in the face when I threw it back. Remus just shook his head, as he went to get Paddy more water. But he did look considerably redder than before. It was very easy to embarrass Remus. Well, very easy for me anyway. When Remus knelt down to place Paddy and Paddy's water bowl back on the floor, I saw James' eyes go wide for the second time that day.

"Moony?" James asked.

"Yeah Prongs." Remus replied, standing up properly.

"Why is there a bite mark on your shoulder?"

"Sirius, I'm going to kill you."

For the second time that day, James burst into hysterics. I, on the other hand, tried to escape the dorm. However, I had no such luck, with the full moon so close, Remus was faster than normal, so the exit was blocked instantly.

"Er...I love you." I smiled.

"Love you too, but that won't save you." Remus replied, matter-of-factually.

To be honest, I was quite worried. I think anyone would be though, because this side of Remus rarely made itself known.

"Dude, you're in for it now." James cackled.

"James. Leave." Remus growled.

"See ya."

James pranced out of the room – well, he didn't actually, but hey, that's what I'm going with. Remus locked the door behind him, both manually and with magic, and I think he put a silencing spell on the room too, but I wasn't sure.

* * *

That night, Remus didn't go down to dinner, he didn't feel too good and fell asleep rather quickly. But that didn't mean he hadn't had time to 'make me pay'. Oh, but what a way to make me pay. I mean, if that's the 'punishment' I got, then I would do anything within my power to get that to happen again. Yes, I'm weird, I know. Oh well!

"Hey Pads, you ok? Moony didn't seem too happy." James asked, as we sat down.

"Yeah, 'm fine. Perfectly fine." I grinned.

"What happened?"

My grin grew, almost making me look just as insane as I actually was.

"Um, Jamie? I don't think you want to know." Lily told him.

"Why not?" James asked.

Then he caught the look on my face.

"You know what, never mind." James replied, his voice going slightly higher. "Thanks Lils."

"No problem Jamie." Lily smiled, giggling with her friends.

"You had to ruin all my fun." I sighed, dramatically.

"If I had ruined all you fun, then I would have walked into your dorm a few minutes before you decided to reappear in the common room."

"Touché."

"Wow, such a big word for you."

"That's exactly what Remus said during the Christmas holidays."

James and Lily laughed. The only thing that would have made this night better was if Remus was down here with us. Damn moon. You know, if I did end up doing anything useful with my life, I hoped it would be finding a cure for lycanthropy, and hopefully that would be quite soon after we left Hogwarts. But I could only hope that one day that would happen, just so I could spare Remus the pain three times a month. Just so I could make him just that bit happier.

* * *

_**Anything that you think would fit well in this, please let me know :) as long as it's nothing sad or bad, that would be great XD**_

_**REMEMBER: I have started two stories on FictionPress – a site for your own stories, and mine contain magic – and I would really love for you guys to read them. My account name on FictionPress is: **_**Magic Freak**

_**Please review XD **_

_**Thanks XD**_


	29. Remus Point Of View 15

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Chapter 29 XD Please review, I would love to know what everyone thinks XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Paddy. Please review XD**

**Anything you'd like me to add in, fluffy or not, please let me know :) **

**Chapter 29**

**Remus**

It was the first night of the full moon cycle. The first night was always the worst. At least this full moon landed on a Friday – Friday 16th February. The day seemed to drag out. It was even longer since I had _double potions_ last with _Slytherin_. Good this day get any worse? Well, that's what I asked myself before I had a potion chucked at me and was given _wolf _ears. It couldn't have been from any other animal! It had to be a bloody _wolf_! But I didn't realise the ears were on my head, until everyone was laughing and Sirius pointed them out to me. I looked around the classroom, trying to suss out who would threw it.

"Snape." I growled.

He was smirking, looking pleased with himself. To be honest, I don't know what he had against me. Anything I did to him was not on purpose! Just because James and Sirius pranked him all the time, didn't mean he should come after me! I didn't control them! Thing is, pulling something like this on a werewolf, who's first transformation was that night, was not a brilliant idea. It was basically signing your own death sentence. Hell, even James and Sirius knew that! Which is why they tried to keep me from ringing the little fuckers neck.

"I swear, if you don't let me go now, I will hurt you both." I said through gritted teeth.

"If we let you go, you'll hate us." Sirius told me.

"If you don't let me go, you'll regret it and I'll hate myself. But, if you let me go I'll be happy because I'll get to strangle him."

"Rem, you don't want to do that."

"First of all, yes I do. Second of all, you're always saying I need to get Snape back at some point for all the shit he's given me over the years."

"But..."

Sirius didn't get to finish. My wrist slipped out of his grip, I stalked over to Snape, and punched him in his greasy face...repeatedly. I know, I know, that isn't like me. But it was the first night of the full moon cycle people!

* * *

I ended up skipping the last hour of potions, since I was asked to leave the classroom. Sirius, James and Lily came with me, just to make sure I didn't 'hurt myself'. I didn't 'hurt myself'. I did, however, go to Madam Pomfrey to get the ears removed. It was a slightly painful process, but turning into a werewolf and back three times a month was worse. It didn't take long to get rid of the ears, so afterwards; the four of us went to the Gryffindor common room.

"Well Moony, at least you stood up for yourself." James said, once we were all sitting down by the fire.

"He deserved it." I muttered.

Sirius put his arm around me and pulled me closer into his side. Lily gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Is it alright if we change the subject?" I asked. "People are probably going to come up and mention it, and I'd like a sane-ish conversation with you three."

"Us three, sane? You're mad, Rem." Sirius grinned.

"Rude! I'd like to think I'm relatively sane!" Lily protested.

"You're going out with Prongs. Therefore you are no longer sane."

James glared at Sirius.

"Dude! I take offence!" James said.

"Don't be such a girl's blouse, Prongs." Sirius smirked.

"Wanker."

"Bastard."

"Ponce."

"Mama's boy."

"Sod."

"Whipped git."

"I am not whipped!"

Sirius and James continued to bicker. Honestly, they were like four year olds fighting over a toy, just with more swearing.

"This sane enough for you, Remus?" Lily asked me, giggling.

"Yeah, perfectly." I chuckled.

And that wasn't actually a lie. At least it calmed me down.

* * *

**_Please review XD_**

**_If you like Wolfstar, please check out my Wolfstar three-shot XD and if you like Deamus, I have a Deamus three-shot and a completed Deamus fanfic on my profile, so go check them out XD_**

**_You guys are all awesome XD_**

**_Thanks XD_**


	30. Sirius Point Of View 15

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Chapter 30 XD Sweet! Please review, I would love to know what everyone thinks XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Paddy. Please review XD**

**Anything you'd like me to add in, fluffy or not, please let me know :) **

_**Also, if you like Wolfstar, I have a Wolfstar completed Wolfstar three-shot as well as two completed Wolfstar one shots, one called **_**Sceptic**_** and one called **_**Ex's and Jealousy**

_**So, please go to my profile and check them out XD**_

**Chapter 30**

**Sirius**

This full moon cycle was the worst one in years, so we didn't take Paddy. And I mean _the worst_! We had no idea what happened. One moment the wolf was fine, clam, the next...it was attacking anything in site – apart from James and I though, somehow Remus managed to control it that much. But, even though James and I came out of the worst three days ever, the same couldn't be said for Remus. New scars, deeper than the others. More broken bones than usual. There were too many things that made it worse. Remus ended up spending quite a while in the hospital wing, much to his disappointment.

"Rem, stop trying to leave." I sighed, pushing Remus back down – gently – for the fiftieth time that week.

"But I'm fine. I should be able to leave." Remus protested.

"You are not fine! You couldn't move yesterday, _and _you barely remembered what had happened the day before the first...ya know."

"That's a common problem for me."

"No it's not, Remus. It's never happened before."

"But..."

"No! Just...please, stay here."

Remus looked at me, confused, before nodding and leaning back on the pillows. Sure, he was sitting up and it would be easy for him to try to escape again, but he probably wouldn't. I sighed with a relief, sitting back in the chair beside his bed. Now that I didn't have to worry about Remus hurting himself anymore, unfortunately, I could really take in how he looked – which was only a downer now, any other time I would love it. He couldn't wear a shirt, in case it pulled at the bandages around his torso that was covering up the worst and deepest of the scars; he had cuts over his face, but they would be gone in a few days; the scars on his arms were small and slightly deep, so were bandaged up too. That was all I could actually see. All I knew was that the upper half of Remus' body was far worse than the lower.

"Sorry." Remus said, quietly.

"If anyone should be saying sorry, it's me...I should have stopped you, I mean, you had enough sense to not go after James and me, so we would have been fine." I replied. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I do. If I knew you'd be this worried, I..."

"You'd what? You can't stop it Rem."

Remus stayed quiet. He just looked at me, looking like he was going to cry.

"Mr Black, it's time for you to leave, please." Madam Pomfrey told me, popping her head around a door on the other side of the room.

I nodded, standing up. As I did, I picked Paddy up off of the floor, handing him to Remus. I mean, he needed some company while I wasn't around.

"James and I took all the homework assignments from your classes up to the dorm. Lily had the notes you need." I told him, not bothering to keep the sad tone out of my voice. "All the teachers think you're ill because of stress, and think that's why you punched Snivellus... I'll see you tomorrow."

I ran a hand through his hair, resting it on his cheek for a bit, before leaving. I couldn't bear to turn around, because I know the look on Remus' face would crush me.

* * *

"Padfoot, you ok?" James asked after dinner.

The two of us were sitting up in the dorm, since there was nothing better to do. James was throwing a snitch in the air – even though he was a chaser – while I lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Define ok." I replied, sighing.

"I'll take that as a no." James muttered. "You know there was nothing either of us could have done, right?"

"There probably was."

"No, there wasn't."

"How do you know?"

"Because neither of us would let anything like that happen to Moony if we could prevent it."

I clenched my eyes shut. I knew James was right, I knew it. But it didn't help. I just know there had to be..._something _that we – _I_ – could have done! I rubbed my hands over my face before sitting up, crossed legged.

"Look. I care about Remus, just like you do. He hasn't had anyone to help with the transformations before, that's one of the reasons we became Animagi for him." James continued. "Remus doesn't feel like one of us and he's naive at times, even if he doesn't want to think so. That's just two reasons why I look out for him, and why he's one of my two best mates, you being the other one."

I sighed.

"Yeah, but..." I started.

"I'm not done yet." James interrupted, putting the snitch down, and standing up to walk over to me. "Now, I don't know every reason why you look out for him. But I definitely know one. You love him. You haven't told me that you love him, but I know you do. You haven't acted like this with anyone else before. And, it's because you love him that I know you would do anything you could to protect him. Which is what I would do for Lily, if I had to. I would throw myself in front of any spell for her, and I know that you would do the same for Remus. So believe me when I say, that neither of us would let anything bad happen to Moony if we could prevent it."

When he was done, he whacked me round the head, but I couldn't bring myself to hit him back. It was a little surprising hearing the speech from James and I wondered where it came from. But hearing my surrogate-brother/best mate/second cousin tell me everything he had just said...it made sense.

"You need to stop beating yourself up, mate." James finished, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Prongs." I said, smiling slightly. "I guess I needed that."

"No problem. Now I'm going to sleep. Night Pads."

"Night mate."

Looks like I've been wrong for all these years. Talking to your brother can make you feel a hell of a whole lot better and really can help in any situation.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**If you like Wolfstar, I have a Wolfstar completed Wolfstar three-shot as well as two completed Wolfstar one shots, one called **_**Sceptic**_** and one called **_**Ex's and Jealousy**

_**So, please go to my profile and check them out XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	31. Remus Point Of View 16

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Chapter 30 XD Sweet! Please review, I would love to know what everyone thinks XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Paddy. Please review XD**

**Anything you'd like me to add in, fluffy or not, please let me know :) **

_**Also, if you like Wolfstar, I have a completed Wolfstar three-shot as well as three Wolfstar one shots, one called **_**Sceptic**_** and one called **_**Ex's and Jealousy **_**and one called**_** Camping Trip**

_**So, please go to my profile and check them out XD**_

**Chapter 31**

**Remus**

Luckily, I wasn't kept in the hospital wing for long. I was let out after a week – could have been longer – on Friday. It was nice to be out of that bed and be able to stretch my legs without have someone pushing me back all the time – though it was only when Madam Pomfrey did it that it annoyed me. I still had Paddy with me as I walked back up to the Gryffindor common room. Since the little rascal had a thing for running off and getting into trouble – remind you of anyone? – I carried him all the way.

Making my way up so many stairs, I know realised why it was Sirius and Madam Pomfrey kept telling me not to get up. Maybe if I listened to them, the scars on my torso wouldn't be throbbing so much. I ran into a few people on my way up – not literally. It was mainly Gryffindor's, luckily. There was only one Gryffindor on the stairs that I was happy to run into, and it turned out they were going my way.

"Remus." Lily smiled. "How you feeling?"

"Like I've been ripped apart then put back together again." I replied, trying to joke about it, but failing when Paddy moved and I winced.

"Give him here, you silly cub."

"Cub?"

"Yes, cub. Now hand him over, before you hurt yourself."

"Fine, fine."

Wincing again, I handed Paddy over to Lily. The red-head shook her head, sighing, as she took the little ball of wriggling fluff. Paddy yipped, waggling his tail, as Lily held him. He loved Lily. But then dogs did have a great judge of character. Lily loved paddy too, but then who wouldn't? Well...obviously Sirius' brother, since he apparently wasn't too fond of dogs...plus there was everyone else that didn't like dogs or were one of the ones Paddy wasn't too fond of. Lily and I continued up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

"Wasn't Sirius supposed to come by and today? You know, bring you back?" Lily asked.

"Yeah...but I thought it would be easier if I walked back myself. You know what he's like in some lessons." I smiled.

"Remus, is everything alright between you two?"

"Whoa, where did that come from?"

Lily bit her lip, shifting Paddy in her arms.

"Well, it's just...the other day, when Sirius came back from visiting you...he just seemed a little..." Lily started.

"Depressed?" I asked, biting the inside of my cheek.

"Yeah. He didn't talk, just went straight up to the dorm. James told me he had to do this whole speech just to get Sirius to at least stop looking so glum."

"Well, nothing bad happened. I mean, he was just kind of beating himself up over what happened and I..."

I sighed, looking down at the stairs.

"Well, at least you two didn't fall out." Lily said, smiling slightly. "And maybe you two should talk about it."

I nodded. She was right.

* * *

When we were just three minutes from the Gryffindor, I suddenly just fell to the left. Literally, just fell. Like my ankle gave way. But _no_, it couldn't be that, it had to be because the left side of my torso had decided to go all..._weird_. I clung to the banister, keeping myself up.

"Remus? Are you alright?" Lily asked, slightly panicked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, through gritted teeth.

I know Madam Pomfrey said it would be sore for a while, but _this_? Bloody hell! I attempted to take another step, still clinging to the banister. That did nothing. It just made me collapse again.

"I'll go get someone." Lily rushed.

"No, Lils, I'm fine." I insisted. "Just need to take a little break."

"No, you're obviously not..."

"Remus!" a new voice joined in.

I looked up to see Sirius rushing towards Lily and me. As soon as he had joined us, he wrapped an arm around my waist, supporting the majority of my weight. I wrapped my arm around Sirius' neck, holding onto his shoulder.

"You ok?" Sirius asked, worried.

"Perfectly fine." I replied, my voice high from the pain. "Just great. No need to worry. Madam Pomfrey said this was normal."

Sirius kissed me gently, and for a moment all the pain I was feeling was forgotten.

"You, my love, are a terrible liar." he told me. "Let's get you back to the common room."

Slowly, the three of us, plus Paddy, made our way back to the common room. Well, it was going to be fun trying to explain why, for someone who was supposed to be ill from stress, was in so much pain and all bandaged up.

* * *

It took, about, five minutes before we were stepping through the portrait hole. Not many people were actually in the common room, luckily. James was sitting there, in our usual spot by the fireplace, with a few other people – like Frank and Alice. Though Frank and Alice were to 'wrapped up' in each other to notice what was going on around them or who would walk in, thank God.

"You alright, Moony?" James asked, acting like a worried older brother – even though I was older than him...by seventeen days. "How you feeling?"

"Getting there. Better than I was a week ago, though." I smiled.

"Bet you are, you're looking a damn slight better than you were a few days ago, thank Merlin. Say, does Pomfrey have any idea why...what happened, happened? Did she say anything to you about it?"

"Yeah, she thinks because of what happened earlier that day with Snape, and I quote, 'angered the'...you know, so lashed out. Not that I'm surprised, I mean he had to do it on the first day of the...you know. And the first day is always the worst. Saying that, he just shouldn't have done it."

James nodded. Lily sat down next to him on the sofa, placing Paddy on the floor, while Sirius sat in one of the arm chairs, gently pulling me into his lap. It was nice not lying/sitting in anything soft and squishy, and being on something hard and solid for a change – and if you're thinking something dirty, I don't mean that...get your minds out of the gutter people! I leaned back into him, sighing slightly, as his arms wrapped loosely around me and rested his chin on my shoulder. As soon as we were all comfortable, Paddy padded over to Sirius and me, jumped onto the arm chair, and lay half on me and half on Sirius. I smiled down at the little puppy.

"I love you." Sirius whispered in my ear.

"Love you too." I whispered back, grinning.

"You really should have waited."

"I know, but I thought it would be easier."

"That's just Remus speak for 'I didn't want to be a bother'."

"Remus speak?"

"Yes, I'm a master at the language. I know what everything means in Remus speak."

I laughed a little. Oh, how I loved being out of the hospital wing.

* * *

Later on, everybody went to dinner. Well, everybody accept Sirius and I. We were the only two that didn't go down. We had moved from the common room, up to the dorm. I was still sitting on Sirius, while he was leaning against the headboard of his bed. Paddy was asleep in his bed, which was in the far corner of the room where he was kept out of trouble. I traced little circles on the back of Sirius' hand – the one that was resting on knee.

"Lily told me that James had to give you a speech the other day." I said.

"She did?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. Because you seemed a little depressed, after coming back from talking to me."

"I wasn't depressed, I..."

"Felt bad?"

Sirius said nothing. I moved around on his lap, until I could face him. I rested one of my right arm on his shoulder, hand tangled in his hair. I tugged on his hair gently, until he lifted his head up to look at me.

"I don't want you to feel bad about what happened. You couldn't have done anything. I know that. James knows that. So does Lily, Madam Pomfrey, McGonagall _and_ Dumbledore...and those four weren't there." I told him. "Please believe me when I say that you did the best thing in that situation, which was doing _nothing_. Otherwise, I could have ended up much worse, or even worse, I could have hurt _you_. And I don't ever want to hurt you, Sirius. I love you too much."

I don't know why, but tears started to fall freely down my face. I felt really stupid. Until I saw that Sirius was the same way. It shocked me, actually, because Sirius never let anybody see him cry. I almost did, back in fifth year, after a particularly bad encounter with his 'parents', not that you could call them that. But he hid. No one could find him, until I looked at the map and found him hiding on top of the Astronomy tower. When I arrived there he was crying, I could hear it, but he hid under James' cloak and righted himself before he revealed himself again.

"I love you _far_ too much to hurt you." I said, quietly.

Sirius raised his right arm – the left still around me – and placed his hand on me cheek. He moved the pad of his thumb side to side across my cheek a few times, before leaning in and softly pressing his lips to mine.

"I love you more than you could ever imagine." Sirius told me, as he pulled back.

I didn't bother to remove my hand from Sirius' hair. Sirius didn't move his hand from my face and didn't bother to hide his as he let tears fall. This was a whole new side of Sirius that I had never seen before. I kind of liked it. I liked that it was me, and only me, that got to see the _really _vulnerable side of him. If I mentioned this to anyone, not that I would, they'd think I had gone crazy. If they saw it, they'd be cruel, just like I know most people could be. Sirius knew that too. And I was happy he trusted me enough to be like this with me.

"I know I will do anything I can to protect you. I would throw myself in front of any spell for you, and wouldn't care what would happen to me." Sirius continued, smiling slightly. "You're too important Rem, especially to me. And I just want to show you that, every chance I get. You're precious to me Remus, always will be. I love you, and I'm not scared to admit it. _I love you_!"

Sirius leaned in again, and this time the kiss was slightly more urgent, needier – on both our parts. Sirius' tongue brushed against my lower lip. On its own accord, my lips parted slightly, but that's all Sirius needed to push his tongue into my mouth. I had to admit, this wasn't exactly how I pictured this conversation ending, but it was definitely better than any of the ones I had came up with. When Sirius and I pulled away we just looked at each other, smiling slightly. We didn't have to say it again to know that what the other was thinking. Sirius dropped his hand from my cheek, only to wrap it around me again, and drag me closer to him. I let go of his hair, removed my arm from around him, and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, Rem. Without you...I probably would have done something quite drastic by now." Sirius whispered so quietly, I almost didn't hear him. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

I didn't know how to reply. So instead, I leaned into him further and hugged him. I mean, actions do say more than words, as some people say. We actually fell asleep like that, and that was exactly how James found us when he came up to the dorm.

This was why it was better to talk things out than to leave them alone, let things get awkward and then end things. The things I learn from Lily and many other girls in and out of Hogwarts. Thank God I have them too.

* * *

_**Also, if you like Wolfstar, I have three Wolfstar one shots, one called **_**Sceptic**_** and one called **_**Ex's and Jealousy **_**and one called**_** Camping Trip **_**– more will be up soon! XD**_

_**So, please go to my profile and check them out XD**_

_**Anything you'd like me to add in, fluffy or not, please let me know :) **_

**Please **_**review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	32. Sirius Point Of View 16

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Chapter 32 XD Sweet! Please review, I would love to know what everyone thinks XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Paddy. Please review XD**

**Anything you'd like me to add in, fluffy or not, please let me know :) **

_**Also, if you like Wolfstar, I have a completed Wolfstar three-shot as well as three Wolfstar one shots, one called **_Sceptic_** and one called **_Ex's and Jealousy _**and one called**_ Camping Trip _**and another Wolfstar story called **_Of Kids and Being Home Alone!

_**So, please go to my profile and check them out XD**_

**Chapter 32**

**Sirius**

Remus' injuries eased up after a couple of days, luckily. Both of us relaxed a little after that, though Remus still had to take it easy. So, while James was outside pestering people – mainly Lily, though she had to put up with it since she was his girlfriend – Remus and I stayed up in the dorm, sitting on his bed. Of course, Remus kept insisting that I didn't have to stay up there with him. Oh, how wrong he was. I tried to tell him numerous times, even before we started going out, that I couldn't just leave him. I just couldn't.

"Yes you can." Remus insisted. "You don't have to stay up here."

"I do have to. You may not think I do, but I do." I replied.

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"That's not a reason."

"Yes it is. Because I also _have _to love you."

"You don't..."

I cut Remus off using my favourite method. Leaning forward and snogging him senseless, my hands on his waist. When I felt the tension leave Remus and that he had leaned back into his pillows, I pulled away but leaving very little space between us, keeping my hands where they were.

"Yes I do. 'Cause loving you isn't a choice. Though if it was, I would choose to time and time again." I told him. "That's why I can't leave. Honestly, I thought you would know that Rem, you silly little cub."

Remus went a deep crimson, a colour I loved on him, and bit his bottom lip. To be honest, I loved being able to do this to him. I could say the tiniest little thing and most of the time I could make him blush, as well as get all shy like he was now. I rested my forehead against his, grinning at him. Remus smiled back coyly, _one_ of my _favourite_ expressions on him. His eyes flickered down briefly and back up to me, before he took a double take. Gingerly, he reached up a hand and ran his fingers over the black leather collar that had a red dog tag on it, with 'Padfoot' engraved and filled in black that he gave me for my eighteenth birthday, back in December – though my birthday was in September, not that I minded. His blush darkened as he continued to drag his fingers across the rough material and smooth cold metal. I just watched him. He only said I couldn't wear it around his parents, students and teachers, and at the moment we were alone, since Paddy was outside with James and Lily too. We would be for quite a while; since this was the first time in a few days that we had actually had a nice warm day.

"You seem to like this more than I do, Rem." I chuckled.

Remus tore his eyes away from the collar but continued to run his fingers over it. He looked up at me, still with that coy look on his face.

"Well, of course. There was a reason why I bought it." Remus told me, quietly.

"I thought it was a joke gift?" I teased.

"Doesn't mean there weren't _reasons _for getting it for you."

"Wanna tell me what those reasons were? Or are?"

"I think I'll let you figure them out on your own."

The coy expression on Remus' face disappeared, but _another_ _one_ of my _favourite_ expressions of his replaced it. Pure and utter lust. Oh, how I loved it! So, deciding to 'figure out myself' what Remus' reasons were and to not let that endearing expression of his to go to waste, I lifted my forehead off of his, and kissed him again. What was fun was, I could get Remus out of breath very quickly, which was what I did then. So, when that happened, I moved down to his neck sucking, licking and biting it tantalisingly slow way like I always did. It was fun hearing Remus come undone like he always did when I used this particular technique of mine. I edged my hand down from Remus' waist and further south, if you get what I'm trying to say. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Remus was asleep in his bed, his back against my chest. Watching him sleep reminded me of the day after his seventeenth birthday, the morning after we had, well...gotten together, let's say. I smiled at the memory, thinking of how far we had come in the...eleven months and fifteen days we had been together. I moved some hair out of his eyes and tucked it behind his ear gently, before getting out of his bed carefully, so I didn't wake him up and pulling my boxers on. I walked into the bathroom. Chucking cold water over my face to cool me down and wake me up a little, I grinned at the collar that was still around my neck...and that had left small marks in my skin from where it had...uh...clung. I dried my face off with a towel, and checked on the little surprise I had for Remus, before I started for the door. When I walked out of the bathroom, I made my way over to Remus. It was as I got closer that I saw Remus' face was contorted, into an expression of fear. He was mumbling to himself, like he always did. I couldn't hear what he was saying, no matter how close I got to him. To be honest, I don't think I wanted to know. All I cared about, right now, was waking him up. So, I climbed back into his bed, under the covers, and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Remus. Remus! Come on, wake up. It's just a dream." I said, shaking him slightly. "Rem, wake up, love."

My hand slipped from his shoulder and brushed against his hand. This resulted in Remus jumping a foot in the air, eyes snapping open. His breathing was ragged and heavy, and as always he looked petrified. He looked towards my quickly, his eyes wide and watery. It reminded me of when we were in second year and he had a nightmare that left him in the same state. James and Peter didn't wake up, so I brought Remus out of the hell going on inside his head. I couldn't bear to leave him alone; he was terrified and needed a friend. That's exactly what he needed now. But instead of a friend, he got a boyfriend. I wrapped my arms around his shaking body, pulling him on top of me, hugging him close, one of my hands running through his hair repeatedly.

"It's ok." I whispered. "It was just a dream. It can't hurt you."

I repeated that over and over until Remus had calmed down. After that, we just sat there in silence.

* * *

After a few minutes of silence, I gently kissed the top of Remus' head. It was the only other thing I knew could be comforting, without using words. But we had to speak soon. And since Remus wouldn't be starting us off any time soon, I decided to say something.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked, quietly.

"Not particularly." Remus sighed, shakily. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. It's in my job description."

We drifted back into the silence that we were left in just a few moments earlier. Until I opened my mouth again.

"Was it about what happened when...well, you know?" I asked, gently, tightening my hold on him.

"Always is." Remus muttered, sadly, leaning into me.

"Same thing?"

"Yeah."

"You know he can't hurt you, right? If you're here, he can't get in. And I'm not going to let him come anywhere near you. If he does, I'll kill him."

"You _always_ say that."

"Because I _always_ mean it."

"Really?"

"_Always_."

Remus lifted his head up, looking at me through teary eyes. Reaching up a hand, I brushed the tears away with the pad of my thumb. So many people would taunt Remus for crying. But they didn't know what he had been through, or what he encountered during his dreams. Ever since second year, when we found out about Remus being a werewolf and I came up with the idea of becoming Animagi, Remus had been having nightmares about Fenrir Greyback. It was always the same. First was when Remus was five, he and his dad were walking home late, and they were jumped by Fenrir Greyback and his 'crew'. Remus had to relive the pain of the night he became a werewolf and the look on his dad's face in his dreams. But then it jumped. The second part to the nightmare always took place at school. He thought that one night the wolf would attack James, Peter of I when we were in our Animagus forms.

So many people would taunt Remus for crying. But if they knew why, they'd shut the hell up and leave him alone. Because it could have been them. And if it was, they wouldn't want the same treatment Remus got day in and day out from people – mainly the Slytherins and the odd jerk of a Ravenclaw. Remus was strong for, not just dealing with the trauma he went through at such a young age, but for being able to cope with it throughout his life and being able to keep it a secret from most people. He was the strongest person I knew.

* * *

"I have something to show you." I told Remus after twenty-five minutes.

Somehow we had moved. So, Remus was now lying beside me with his head on my chest. He looked up, a curious glint in his eye. I smiled at him, gesturing for him to sit up. As he did, I followed.

"I don't know how you'll react to this, but uh...yeah." I said.

I turned around, so Remus was facing my back and not my face. I heard the small gasp that escaped his lips and felt his fingertips trace the lines. I had gotten my first tattoo, which had taken up my back. I designed it myself actually, with a little help from a book I bought with hundreds of tattoo designs. The tattoo on my back was of a grey, white and black wolf looking off to the side, standing in the snow, with paw prints of a dog encircling it. The wolf stood straight on all four legs, the one eye that was visible showing intelligence, the fur layered and thick, the wolf it's self slim and tall. You can see who my inspiration was.

"What do you think?" I asked, slightly nervous.

"It's...oh, Merlin, wow." Remus breathed. "Where did you find the design? When did you get it?"

"I designed it myself. Took me six times before I got the wolf right. And I got it done during the summer holidays. Three days before you showed up, actually."

"It's amazing. Though I'm sure your design is better."

I chuckled slightly, turning back round to face him.

"You really like it? Or are you just saying that so you don't hurt my feelings?" I smiled.

"You silly pup, I don't like it." Remus smiled back. "I love it. Definitely something you would go for."

"But that's because I had you as my inspiration."

"Well, then you let me know if I can be of any more use."

"Oh, I will. Don't you worry."

I took Remus' hand, lacing our fingers together, and placing my lips to the back of it. Thank Merlin I had him.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Anything you'd like me to add in, fluffy or not, please let me know :) **_

_**Also, if you like Wolfstar, I have a completed Wolfstar three-shot as well as three Wolfstar one shots, one called **_Sceptic_** and one called **_Ex's and Jealousy _**and one called**_ Camping Trip _**and another Wolfstar story called **_Of Kids and Being Home Alone!

_**I will be uploading more on shots/little Wolfstar or Marauder stories, when I get a chance to write them, because I keep coming up with ideas, and I need to keep writing my other fics XD**_

_**So, please go to my profile and check them out XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	33. Remus Point Of View 17

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Chapter 33 XD Sweet! Please review, I would love to know what everyone thinks XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Paddy. Please review XD**

**Anything you'd like me to add in, fluffy or not, please let me know :) **

_**Also, if you like Wolfstar, I have a completed Wolfstar three-shot as well as three Wolfstar one shots, one called**_Sceptic_** and one called **_Ex's and Jealousy_**and one called**_Camping Trip

_**I have another Wolfstar story called **_Of Kids and Being Home Alone!_**And another one called **_Strange Combinations

_**So, please go to my profile and check them out XD**_

**Chapter 33**

**Remus**

It was the March 2nd. A Thursday. Last lesson of the day, Defence Against the Dark Arts. It was, without a doubt, my _favourite _class! However, because I was a werewolf, it wasn't like I'd be able to put it to use. But why should I let that get me down, right now? In class, I was sitting near the back next to Sirius, with James and Peter behind us, and Lily sat at the table beside Sirius and me, with her friend Greta Catchlove. Luckily for me, this lesson was based around boggarts. We had learnt about them in previous years.

"Right, today class, you are going to be facing a real boggart." the Professor told us. "I will call you up one at a time so you can face it. Remember when the Boggart takes form, point your wand at it and say Riddikulus."

I froze instantly. My heart pounded, my eyes widened and I felt sick. This was not good. Lily turned round to face me, looking worried. When she looked to me, she seemed even more concerned.

"You felling ok?" Lily mouthed.

"No." I mouthed back.

"How are we going to get you out of this?"

"I don't know. Lily, I can't go up there!"

"We'll think of something."

I nodded. I looked around the class. Everyone seemed caught up in what the Professor was saying. Well, everyone but Snape, who sat at the desk right at the back with another Slytherin. He was smirking at me. Silently, I snarled at him before turning back to Lily. And then it hit me. Lily was still looking at me.

"I have an idea." I mouthed to her. "You might not like it, but we have to do it."

"What is it?" Lily mouthed back.

* * *

"Let's see. Uh...Mr Snape, you give it a try." the Professor said after twenty minutes.

I looked to Lily and nodded slightly. She didn't look convinced, but cast the spell anyway. As Snape walked up through the gap between his row and mine, he slipped, his elbow colliding roughly with my side where the new-ish scars were still healing and multiple bruises had formed. Everyone laughed at the fact Snape had tripped, while I sat there with my face contorted with pain, clutching my side, as my head hit the table. A small noise escaped my mouth.

"Merlin, Remus are you ok?" Lily asked...she was quite the actress.

I couldn't reply. I wanted to, but pain fogged my mind. I moved my hand slightly, seeing a pool of red drenching my white button down shirt. My plan had worked. I simply shook my head, moving my hand further so Lily could see.

"Snape did that all with his elbow?" someone asked from the Slytherin side of the room.

"No, you idiot." James spat. "He just reopened the wound."

"How did he get it?" someone else asked. "Did he do it himself?"

"No!" Sirius growled. "There was an unfortunate incident with flying armor the other day."

Nobody else said anything. They would believe anything if it was somehow tied to one of the many famous Marauder pranks.

"Mr Black, can you please take Mr Lupin to the hospital wing." I heard the Professor say, from beside me.

Next thing I knew, I was out of the room, with Sirius carrying my bag as well as helping me walk.

* * *

"That was really stupid, Rem." Sirius told me as we sat in the hospital wing, waiting for the bleeding to stop. "Really stupid."

"I know, Lily told me this already before I persuaded her to help." I sighed. "But it was the only way I could get out of there."

"It couldn't have been the only way."

"The only way I could get out there without embarrassing myself or cluing everyone in on my secret.

"It was still stupid. You could have got Lily to make it _look_ like it was bleeding."

I was an idiot. Groaning, I let my head fall forward onto his shoulder, hiding my rapidly reddening face. Why didn't I think of that?! Sirius chuckled slightly, gently wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Silly cub." he muttered.

Madam Pomfrey came back then, and it turned out the bleeding had stopped. She re-bandaged the scars before sending us off. There was only half an hour left, so Sirius decided it would be more fun to go back to the empty dorm. He persuaded me by reminding me of the boggart I would have to face if I went back in there.

* * *

Up in the dorm, Sirius practically threw himself onto my bed. I just shook my head and laughed, sitting down beside him. I liked it when it was just the two of us. Sure, I loved the others, they were brilliant...but, I loved spending time with just Sirius. I got to see a side of him people rarely or never saw. Sirius sighed contentedly as he leaned back, almost lying flat on my bed.

"Remus, what would you have seen if you got in front of the boggart?" Sirius asked.

"I think you know." I replied.

"I have ideas, but I don't know for sure. Please tell me."

I sighed, turning to face him.

"I would see the full moon." I mumbled. "Not Greyback, not the wolf...but the full moon. It scares me, _so much, _know that when the full moon comes that I won't be able to control or know what I'm doing. I can't stop myself from hurting anyone. It's scared me ever since Greyback first turned me. Embarrassingly, I used to cry when I knew the full moon was coming. Did that up until you guys became Animagi."

Sirius said nothing. He just sat up and pulled me onto his lap.

"You never told me that." Sirius said.

"Never thought I had too." I told him. "Too embarrassed as well.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about anything with me, you know that."

"I do know."

Sirius and I smiled. How did I get so lucky?

"Look at me, with a lap full of _sexy_ werewolf. Looks like I have a bit of luck after all." he grinned.

"No I'm not." I replied, my face reddening. "And I'm pretty sure I'm the lucky one."

"Um, no! You are _my sexy_ werewolf. You will _always_ be _my sexy_ werewolf. So, you better get used to it."

Before I could reply, Sirius leant forward and pressed his lips to mine, his hands around my waist. It wasn't just a quick peck on the lips, oh no, this was a full on, on the lips, slow, deep kiss. I put my arms around his neck, lacing my fingers in his hair. I swear I heard him growl, a deep noise that came from the back of his throat, that vibrated through me. My mouth opened a little, and his tongue pushed its way into my mouth, brushing over mine lightly. Sirius pulled back a little, grinning insanely.

"Love you, you silly little cub." he chuckled.

"Love you too, you daft little pup." I smiled.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Anything you'd like me to add in, fluffy or not, please let me know :) **_

_**Also, if you like Wolfstar, I have a completed Wolfstar three-shot as well as three Wolfstar one shots, one called**_Sceptic_** and one called **_Ex's and Jealousy_**and one called**_Camping Trip

_**I have another Wolfstar story called **_Of Kids and Being Home Alone!_**And another one called **_Strange Combinations

_**I will be uploading more on shots/little Wolfstar or Marauder stories, when I get a chance to write them, because I keep coming up with ideas, and I need to keep writing my other fics XD**_

_**So, please go to my profile and check them out XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	34. Sirius Point Of View 17

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Chapter 34 XD Sweet! Please review, I would love to know what everyone thinks XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Paddy. Please review XD**

**Anything you'd like me to add in, fluffy or not, please let me know :) **

_**Also, if you like Wolfstar, I have a completed Wolfstar three-shot as well as three Wolfstar one shots, one called **_Sceptic_** and one called **_Ex's and Jealousy _**and one called **_Camping Trip _**and one called **_Accents!

_**I have another Wolfstar story called **_Of Kids and Being Home Alone! _**and another one called **_Strange Combinations _**and another called **_Hates and Halloween Scares

_**So, please go to my profile and check them out XD **_

**Chapter 34**

**Sirius**

Knowing _just _how _scared_ of the full moons Remus was had really opened my eyes. I mean, I knew he hated it, but I didn't know he was _scared _of it. He had made me promise not to tell anyone else. Which was fair enough, I mean; if I was him I wouldn't want anyone to know. I was just happy that, with a little push, he decided to let me know.

"Hey, Sirius, I have a question for you." Remus said, as we sat in the common room by the fire, after lessons on Friday.

"Go ahead, Rem." I replied, throwing balls of parchment at the fire.

"Well, if you were faced with a boggart, what would you see?"

I looked around. There weren't many people in the common room and all of them were talking to each other or too wrapped up in school work, so I wouldn't be overheard. I hoped. I looked back to Remus. He was sitting on the floor, back to the sofa, while I sat slumped in one of the arm chair.

"My 'parents'. I would see them, both." I replied, quietly. "From the age of four I have been scared of them. If I did one tiny thing wrong or went against something they believed, they would beat me. Once, when I was six, after my 'mother' hit me, my 'father' shoved me down the stairs. I hit every step, cracked my head open and ended up with massive bruises on my back. Reg, when we were younger and got along, would have to stand by and watch. He learned very quickly that, if he intervened, he'd get a blow to the head. I had to persuade him to just leave it, and let them do whatever."

I stopped for a moment. Looking around the common room again, I saw that people had left. It was literally just Remus and me. When I looked to him, Remus just gave me a small smile and nodded.

"It got worse as I go older." I continued. "Like it would. I've blocked out most of what they've done to me. But, it's just made me terrified of going back there or running into them at all, because given the chance they would kill me. Well, them or someone else in my messed up family, excluding Andromeda and uncle Alphard."

It felt good, finally telling someone. Probably how Remus felt on Thursday when he told me. I looked down at my lap and sighed quietly. I heard Remus move from where he was sitting, but I didn't look up. I didn't know where he was going until he placed his right hand on the back of my neck. I looked up then and Remus slid onto my lap, hugging me. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and as I did that, Remus' hand slipped from my neck to my back, running his hand over my tattoo. Getting that tattoo was actually really easy; especially convincing the guy I was eighteen. Which was a little worrying, I guess.

"Thank you for telling me." Remus whispered in my ear.

"It's fine. I know so much about you already; it's only fair that you know more about me." I replied.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know."

* * *

Saturday – March 4th – was a lovely sunny day. James, Lily, Remus and I were all sitting under our usual tree. It was half eleven, and the four of us just wanted a lazy day. And I say wanted because that wasn't what we were getting with Paddy. No. As always, Paddy had so much energy it was unbelievable. So we all took it in turns throwing his ball for him.

"Remus, why do you hate your birthday?" Lily asked, suddenly.

"How did we get onto this?" Remus asked, surprised.

"Well, your eighteenth is in six days, and I remember what happened last year. I was just curious."

"You really want to know?"

"Pretty much, yeah." the three of us replied.

Remus sighed, leaning back against the tree. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again, and looking up towards the sky.

"It was my fifth birthday. My mum had been called into work at seven that evening, so my dad took me to his brother's house, so I could see my cousins, my aunt and my uncle." Remus explained. "We didn't live too far away, about five minutes. It was quite late when we were walking home, but I was just too wide awake and jumping up and down beside my dad. That's when it happened."

Remus stopped. He looked like he was going to start crying to be honest and had a firmer grip on my hand. James, Lily and I all looked to each other. None of us knew what he was going about at the moment, but we weren't going to rush him. I mean, if it made him hate his birthday, why would we?

"We must have been, two minutes away from home. It was dark and one of the street lamps we had to pass wasn't working, which wasn't unusual." Remus continued, a bit quieter this time. "When we had to pass through the unlit path, my dad and I got jumped. My dad was restrained, so he couldn't get to me, by these two guys, and someone had grabbed me from behind and had walked around till we were both facing my dad. To cut this part short, it turned out to be Greyback, I was turned, and that ruined my whole birthday experience."

Wow. So you _do _learn something new every day. Five years old and on his _birthday_! That made it worse! Letting go of his hand, I moved my arm so it was around Remus. Lily looked like she just wanted to cry and hug him, James looked pale...and I had no idea how I looked. None of us said anything. During this time, we had stopped throwing the ball for Paddy. And because some dogs – especially Paddy – were quite intelligent, our little puppy knew something was wrong. So, he padded over to all of us, climbing onto Remus. Paddy placed his front paws on Remus' stomach, back paws still on the grass. Remus picked him up, holding him close like always. Paddy whined slightly, moving around until he was standing on his back legs, front paws on Remus' shoulders, nudging Remus' face with his nose. At least it made Remus smile.

"Guess with the right people it could change again." Remus added, finally looking to all of us.

"You amaze me, Moons." James said.

"And me." Lily agreed. "And I think we could make everything right again."

"You think? I _know_ we can!" I told her.

Remus grinned a little, so I pressed my lips to his temple. This year would be different.

* * *

_**Please, please review XD**_

_**Anything you'd like me to add in, fluffy or not, please let me know :) **_

_**Also, if you like Wolfstar, I have a completed Wolfstar three-shot as well as three Wolfstar one shots, one called **_Sceptic_** and one called **_Ex's and Jealousy _**and one called **_Camping Trip _**and one called **_Accents!

_**I have another Wolfstar story called **_Of Kids and Being Home Alone! _**and another one called **_Strange Combinations _**and another called **_Hates and Halloween Scares

_**I will be uploading more on shots/little Wolfstar or Marauder stories, when I get a chance to write them, because I keep coming up with ideas, and I need to keep writing my other fics XD**_

_**So, please go to my profile and check them out XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	35. Remus Point Of View 18

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Chapter 35 XD Sweet! Please review, I would love to know what everyone thinks XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Paddy. Please review XD**

**Anything you'd like me to add in, fluffy or not, please let me know :) **

_**Also, if you like Wolfstar, I have a completed Wolfstar three-shot as well as three Wolfstar one shots, one called **_Sceptic_** and one called **_Ex's and Jealousy _**and one called **_Camping Trip _**and one called **_Accents!

_**I have another Wolfstar story called **_Of Kids and Being Home Alone! _**and another one called **_Strange Combinations _**and another called **_Hates and Halloween Scares _**and another called **_Predictable?

_**So, please go to my profile and check them out XD **_

**Chapter 35**

**Remus**

March 10th 1978, a Friday and my eighteenth birthday. The big one eight. Strangely, I was looking forward to it this year. I woke up in my bed, surprised that for one, Sirius wasn't there with me and two, that the dorm was suspiciously quiet. The fact that it was quite just made me nervous. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and scrubbing my face with my palms, I sat up and leant against the headboard. I yawned a little. Glancing over at my alarm clock I saw that it was seven in the morning. If James and Sirius were awake at this time, then that was a miracle. Tiredly I dragged myself out of bed and padded across the dorm to the bathroom. Everything was normal. Everything was quiet. And then I walked out five minutes later.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" James and Sirius yelled.

"FUCK!" I shouted, jumping back.

As I jumped backwards, I landed wrong and started to fall backwards. I would have crashed onto the floor if Sirius hadn't grabbed my hand and pulled me back up, dragging me towards him, holding tightly against his chest with his arms around me. My eyes were wide and my heart was racing. But I couldn't help but laugh. I was in hysterics, and it wasn't even that funny. I buried my head into Sirius chest as I continued to laugh, and soon James and Sirius were laughing along with me. I'm ashamed to say that the three of us just stood there laughing for five minutes straight.

* * *

I was being forced to wear a giant red and gold badge that had a massive black '18' in the middle. At least it was Gryffindor colours. The last time I had worn a badge was when I was four. Funnily enough, it was in the same colours as the one I wore when I was four. The thing is though, it was _Lily _who had forced me to wear the badge, telling me that if I took it off I would be in trouble. Sirius had backed Lily up by saying that I would be in trouble with him as well as Lily. I smiled impishly when he said that.

"Sirius!" Lily groaned, after Sirius had said that, as we walked to the Great Hall. "We want him to keep it on, not _want_ to take it off!"

"Lils, he doesn't know what his punishment will be." Sirius smirked. "And if he values his pride, dignity and sanity, Rem will keep the badge on."

The smile dropped from my face, and suddenly I was rather worried. That is not what I expected to hear. Sirius' smirk grew as Lily giggled a little. I crossed my arms over my chest, frowning slightly, trying hard not to smile. I think I did rather well, if I was being honest. The three of them watched me, amused as we continued walking down the stairs.

"Ok, you're supposed to be nice to me. You know, since it's my birthday and all." I told them.

"Thought you didn't like your birthday Moons." James grinned.

"I was giving it another chance, remember."

James chuckled, as he and Lily walking into the Great Hall. I was just about to follow when Sirius took my hand, pulling me back. Sirius dragged me into a small alcove near the doors of the Great Hall. I tilted my head to the side, confused. I mean Sirius had dragged me away from the Great Hall at breakfast...was he ill? He never did that. He loved food too much. He grinned.

"You're adorable when you look like that." Sirius chuckled.

"Like what?" I asked.

"All confused and starting to blush."

"Shut up."

Sirius grinned even more. I couldn't help but smile.

"So, why did you drag me over here?" I asked.

"I wanted to give you this." Sirius told me.

"You didn't have to."

"I don't care. I wanted to."

I smiled as I took the two wrapped items. I think Sirius expected me to open them there and then, but instead I put them into my backpack. He was pouting slightly. I chuckled slightly at the sight. I leant forward and cut off whatever he would say by pressing my lips to his. I made sure not to be gentle, I wanted to bruise make him lose all brain function. I wrapped my arms around his neck, making it easier for me to use more force. I pulled back after a few minutes, both of us breathing heavily to catch our breaths.

"Thank you." I smiled. "I'll open them later."

"But...but, but..." Sirius pouted.

"It'll be just the two of us then."

That seemed to get Sirius to agree. But come on, this was Sirius Black. Of course it would.

* * *

The day was going better than I thought it would be. It was a lot of fun, and not once did I think about how on this dad thirteen years ago, my life was ruined. I just thought about how amazing my friends were. I didn't really care that people came up to me and said happy birthday, mainly because I was having too much of a laugh. So, I just turned to them and said thank you, before turning back to my friends. I even managed to ignore the highly rude comments from the Slytherins. Quite a few people we surprised by that, considering my outburst when I punched Snape repeatedly.

When classes finished was the best, because then Paddy got to leave the dorm. Paddy was now four months old, still quite small – surprisingly – but still had a bucket load of energy. I still loved him so much! He was the best present anyone had ever given me, and he was given to me by the guy I loved. After putting our stuff down in the dorm, Sirius and I took Paddy outside. He needed to run around and it was a relatively nice day.

"So, when will you open your presents?" Sirius asked me, as we walked down the grounds of Hogwarts, towards our usual tree.

"Later." I laughed.

"When later?"

"I don't know. Just later. Wow, you're as bad as my little cousin, and he's _three _years old."

"Well hey; you've always said I was 'in touch with my inner child'."

Childishly, I stuck my tongue out at him. Sirius just grinned and wrapped an arm around me. Paddy continued to run around, as Sirius and I sat down with our backs to the tree. Well, I say 'our', I mean Sirius'. Mainly because as soon as I sat down, Sirius dragged me so I sat between his legs, back resting against his chest. Of course I preferred this, since he was comfier than the tree. Sirius turned my head round to the side, leaning round himself and kissed me.

"You know," Sirius grinned, as he pulled back. "We've been together for a year, today."

"That...is very true." I smiled.

Happy birthday, Rem. Happy birthday."

"It most certainly is."

* * *

_**Read the next chapter to know what Sirius gave him XD**_

_**Please review XD**_

_**Anything you'd like me to add in, fluffy or not, please let me know :) **_

_**Also, if you like Wolfstar, I have a completed Wolfstar three-shot as well as Wolfstar one shots, one called **_Sceptic_** and one called **_Ex's and Jealousy _**and one called **_Camping Trip _**and one called **_Accents!

_**I have another Wolfstar story called **_Of Kids and Being Home Alone!_**a nd another one called **_Strange Combinations _**and another called **_Hates and Halloween Scares

_**I will be uploading more on shots/little Wolfstar or Marauder stories, when I get a chance to write them, because I keep coming up with ideas, and I need to keep writing my other fics XD**_

_**So, please go to my profile and check them out XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	36. Sirius Point Of View 18

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Chapter 36 XD Sweet! Please review, I would love to know what everyone thinks XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Paddy. Please, please review XD**

**Anything you'd like me to add in, fluffy or not, please let me know :) **

_**Also, if you like Wolfstar, I have a completed Wolfstar three-shot as well as three Wolfstar one shots, one called **_Sceptic_** and one called **_Ex's and Jealousy _**and one called **_Camping Trip _**and one called **_Accents!

_**I have another Wolfstar story called **_Of Kids and Being Home Alone! _**and another one called **_Strange Combinations _**and another called **_Hates and Halloween Scares _**and another called **_Tutoring

_**So, please follow me as an author so you know when they're coming and go to my profile and check them out XD **_

**Chapter 36**

**Sirius**

Remus seemed to be enjoying his birthday. I knew we were going to be able to change his opinion. Not once did he look like he wanted to run back to the dorm like last year. Not once. No, this year Remus was just laughing and having fun. Like you should on your birthday.

After dinner that night, Remus and I were alone in the dorm. James and Lily were going to the Room of Requirement, which I found rather funny. Remus and I were sitting on his bed, not doing anything. I was mindlessly drawing patterns on the back of Remus' left hand with my left index finger. Just a random patterns really. Remus laughed slightly as I carried on. I liked his laugh. Laughing was good.

"Rem, you know you said you would open your presents 'later'." I said.

"Fine, fine, ok." Remus laughed. "I guess I could now."

Remus leaned down, grabbing his bag from beside his bed, and taking out the two parcels I gave him earlier.

"Oh, I also got you these." I grinned, handing Remus another present that was slightly bulkier than the other two. "And don't complain, just take them."

Remus opened the bulkier one first. In there was a large red photo album with 'Book of Memories' on the front in gold and chocolate. _A lot_ of chocolate. And it had a charm on it, so it wouldn't melt. Luckily I had remembered to put a note on one of the bars telling him about the charm. He moved to one of the other two – the slightly bigger of the two luckily. Beneath the wrapping was a book he wanted, called Bridge To Terabithia by Katherine Paterson. I had read the thing on the back – Remus told me it was 'the blurb', but that was a stupid word for it – and it said:

_Jess Aarons' greatest ambition is to be the fastest runner in his grade. He's been practicing all summer and can't wait to see his classmates' faces when he beats them all. But on the first day of school, a new girl boldly crosses over to the boys' side and outruns everyone. That's not a very promising beginning for a friendship, but Jess and Leslie Burke become inseparable. Together they create Terabithia, a magical kingdom in the woods where the two of them reign as king and queen, and their imaginations set the only limits._

It sounded like something he would read, to be honest. Remus smiled, turning to me.

"Before you say anything, open the last one." I chuckled. "Or else."

Remus glared at me, but ruined it by smiling. This was the one I was particularly proud of. I had started thinking about it a couple of days or weeks after coming back to Hogwarts, from the Christmas holidays. I remembered a few years ago that Remus mentioned this. I think it was back in fourth year. I just thought it would be a good idea, you know. Un-wrapping the item, Remus ended up holding a rectangular white cardboard box. Yeah...I liked boxes. Don't know why, just did. Remus tilted his head to the right slightly, looking at the box curiously. Carefully, Remus placed the box on his lap and removed the lid. I couldn't help but grin at the look on his face and wide eyes. In the box was a ticket to New York.

"Remember when I said this summer we should go on holiday? Just the two of us?" I asked. "Well...ta-da."

Remus looked up at me, eyebrows raised and grinning madly.

"Now I know why you kept bugging me." he finally breathed.

"Good presents?" I asked.

"Great presents."

"Good boyfriend?"

"Indescribable boyfriend!"

"Hells yeah."

Best night. _Ever_!

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Anything you'd like me to add in, fluffy or not, please let me know :) **_

_**Also, if you like Wolfstar, I have a completed Wolfstar three-shot as well as Wolfstar one shots, one called **_Sceptic_** and one called **_Ex's and Jealousy _**and one called **_Camping Trip _**and one called **_Accents!

_**I have another Wolfstar story called **_Of Kids and Being Home Alone! _**and another one called **_Strange Combinations _**and another called **_Hates and Halloween Scares _**and one called **_Tutoring

_**I will be uploading more on shots/little Wolfstar or Marauder stories, when I get a chance to write them, because I keep coming up with ideas, and I need to keep writing my other fics XD**_

_**So, please follow me as an author so you know when they're coming and go to my profile and check them out XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	37. Remus Point Of View 19

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Chapter 37 XD Sweet! Please review, I would love to know what everyone thinks XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Paddy. Please, please review XD**

**Anything you'd like me to add in, fluffy or not, please let me know :) **

_**Also, if you like Wolfstar, I have a completed Wolfstar three-shot as well as three Wolfstar one shots, one called **_Sceptic_** and one called **_Ex's and Jealousy _**and one called **_Camping Trip _**and one called **_Accents!

_**I have another Wolfstar story called **_Of Kids and Being Home Alone! _**and another one called **_Strange Combinations _**and another called **_Hates and Halloween Scares _**and another called **_Tutoring

_**So, please follow me as an author so you know when they're coming and go to my profile and check them out XD**_

_**Please check out my account on FictionPress – find the link on my profile or ask me for it. **_

**Chapter 37**

**Remus**

It was a Saturday in the middle of May. I woke up with a yawn, to the sound of Paddy whining. He had jumped onto my bed and was nudging my face with his cold, wet nose. He only did that when he wanted me to pay attention to him. And that was all the time. Not that I minded. I rubbed at my eyes and stroked Paddy. As soon as I did he started licking me.

"Morning boy." I laughed.

Paddy just lay down on my chest, continuing to nudge me with his head. It was amazing how he was staying so tiny, since he was part Husky. I looked to my right, glancing at Sirius. Of course he was still asleep. I smiled, shaking my head and rolling my eyes. Why I would expect anything less, I do not know.

"Paddy, go wake him up." I grinned at the little puppy.

With a small yip, Paddy scrambled off of me and over to Sirius. I took the chance to slip out of my bed, grab clothes and make my way to the bathroom. It wasn't long before I heard Sirius moaning to Paddy. It was funny. I mean it wasn't like Paddy knew why Sirius was moaning and, if Paddy could understand, he couldn't care less if it was about him.

"Rem, why do you insist of using Paddy to wake me up?" Sirius called.

"Because it's fun." I called back. "And if it was me, Merlin knows what would happen."

"I can tell you exactly what would happen."

"I think I can figure it out."

* * *

When we were all up, we met up with Lily outside. Paddy practically bounced around in front of us. At one point, Paddy did end up charging too close to a group of Slytherins. One of whom, just so happened to be, Regulus Black, Sirius' younger brother. I remembered that during the train ride back to Hogwarts, after the Christmas holidays, Sirius had mentioned that his brother wasn't too fond of dogs. Now I got to see just how 'not too fond of dogs' Regulus really was. He practically screamed like a girl and hid behind many of his friends. Sirius was, literally, rolling on the floor in hysterics.

"Paddy!" I called, trying not to laugh – which was really hard.

The little ball of fluff stopped running circles around the group of Slytherins, lifting his head up at the name. Barking, he bounded back over to us, tongue hanging out of his mouth. Sirius just continued to laugh. When Paddy reached us, he ran through James and Lily, around me and over Sirius. I ended up picking the dog up, so he didn't cause any more mischief. James, chuckling, gave Sirius a hand to stand up. It was quite comical really, watching them stagger about, trying to keep up right.

"See what you did, cheeky." Lily grinned, stroking Paddy.

"What do you expect, Lils?" I chuckled. "He has Sirius as a role model."

"Well, there is that."

"D-did you see their faces!" Sirius gasped between laughs.

"Can we, you know, get to the tree faster?" James asked, trying to keep Sirius standing. "Otherwise, I will drop him."

Rolling our eyes, Lily and I started walking towards our usual tree. James and Sirius stumbled the whole way, James grumbling about something. He literally dumped Sirius at the base of the tree.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sirius had managed to calm down enough. He kept sniggering whenever he caught the glares he was getting from his brother, though, as well as when he looked at Paddy, who was curled up, asleep in the middle of all of us.

"Told you that my dear 'brother' isn't all that fond of dogs." Sirius smirked.

"Yes, yes you did." I grinned. "But please tell me you didn't teach him to do that."

"Me! Why, I am hurt! I would never do such a thing!"

"Sirius."

"Ok, he may have seen me freak Reggie out a couple of times, but it wasn't like I _told h_im to do it."

Shaking my head, I couldn't help but smile. It was just so typically Sirius.

"Oh, come on, Rem! You love it!" Sirius grinned, leaning so our shoulders touched.

"No. No, no." I chuckled. "I'm pretty sure I _put up with_ it, and that I love _you_."

"Soppy sod."

"Admit it, you love the soppiness."

"Not as much as I love you."

"Now who's the soppy sod?"

"Still you, Rem."

While I knew it was true that I was the soppy one, Sirius did have his moments. Though he would never admit it, especially not in front of anyone else. But I knew. I knew better than anyone else.

* * *

_**Please, please review XD**_

_**Anything you'd like me to add in, fluffy or not, please let me know :) **_

_**Also, if you like Wolfstar, I have a completed Wolfstar three-shot as well as Wolfstar one shots, one called **_Sceptic_** and one called **_Ex's and Jealousy _**and one called **_Camping Trip _**and one called **_Accents!

_**I have another Wolfstar story called **_Of Kids and Being Home Alone! _**and another one called **_Strange Combinations _**and another called **_Hates and Halloween Scares _**and one called **_Tutoring

_**I will be uploading more on shots/little Wolfstar or Marauder stories, when I get a chance to write them, because I keep coming up with ideas, and I need to keep writing my other fics XD**_

_**So, please follow me as an author so you know when they're coming and go to my profile and check them out XD**_

_**Please check out my account on FictionPress – find the link on my profile or ask me for it.**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	38. Sirius Point Of View 19

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Chapter 38 XD Sweet! Please review, I would love to know what everyone thinks XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Paddy. Please, please review XD Anything you'd like me to add in, fluffy or not, please let me know :) **

_**Also, if you like Wolfstar, I have a completed Wolfstar three-shot as well as three Wolfstar one shots, one called **_Sceptic_** and one called **_Ex's and Jealousy _**and one called **_Camping Trip _**and one called **_Accents!

_**I have other Wolfstar stories called **_Of Kids and Being Home Alone! _**and another one called **_Strange Combinations _**and another called **_Hates and Halloween Scares _**and another called **_Tutoring

_**So, please follow me as an author so you know when they're coming and go to my profile and check them out XD**_

_**Please check out my account on FictionPress – find the link on my profile or ask me for it. **_

**Chapter 38**

**Sirius**

The morning after Paddy freaked out my dear 'brother', it went wrong. James, Remus and I were on our way to the courtyard. James and I were telling Remus about the next prank idea. James and I had come up with it while he was asleep. As we talked, James and I just looked straight ahead, not taking notice as to what was going on around us. Plus we were kind of getting caught up in the prank idea, as always.

"...so yeah, we need you to..." I started, turning to my right to talk to Remus. "Rem?"

He wasn't there. James and I looked around, through the mostly empty halls. I couldn't find him.

"What the fuck?" James muttered.

"Do you have the map with you?" I whispered.

"Yeah, in my bag."

Hiding in an alcove, James took the map out of his bag and unfolded it. We looked around the map until we found Remus' name in an empty corridor. Well, when I say empty, I mean no one was in there apart from him and a few Slytherins, one of them being Regulus. Wait...

"Shit!" James and I breathed.

* * *

James and I sprinted through the corridors and up stairs. James kept a firm hold on the map, making sure they didn't move, yelling where to go as we ran. When we reached the fifth floor corridor, James put the map away, and everyone around disappeared apart from four people. Only one of them being Remus. And he was not in the best way. James and I glanced at each other for a second, before dumping our bags in one of the alcoves and running forward. We threw two of the Slytherins against one wall, their heads hitting together. Both of them yelped and stayed where they were, rubbing their heads. I then turned back to Regulus. Before I knew it, I was fighting my littler 'brother'. It was kind of brutal. But then look at how the pair of us were brought up. We smashed each other against the walls and floor and broke body parts. Was it bad that I wanted to knock him out? Soon, I had Regulus up against the wall.

"I don't know what your problem is, but do anything like this again, and this will seem like a trip to the park." I snarled.

A few seconds later, Regulus and his buddies were scrambling away from us and running down the stairs. I hadn't realised that James had taken care of the other two. I turned to Remus, who was leaning against the wall opposite James and me. I walked over to Remus, taking in the damage, before wrapping my arms around him.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked him, gently.

"Am now." Remus replied, quietly.

"Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey." James said.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey fixed Remus up quite quickly. Luckily there was no serious damage. She then turned to me and James. Though I hadn't realised that anything had happened to either of us. When she asked what had happened, I just told her that 'this is what happens when piss off someone in the Black family'. I did tell her that normally it's more brutal and that if Regulus came in to not believe anything the little bastard said, because he would most likely make up some extravagant lie. Madam Pomfrey did ask what happened, and James filled her in. I was just glad when we got out of there.

The three of us ended up going back to the dorm. James lay on his bed, while I had leant back slightly against the headboard of Remus' bed – still sitting up –, while Remus sat with his back towards me, leaning against me, with my arms around him. The three of us weren't saying anything. We hadn't since we left the hospital wing.

"Thanks guys." Remus said, quietly. "Thanks a lot."

"Don't worry, Moony." James replied, sitting up. "We'll make sure that'll never happen again."

"Yeah, and you don't need to thank us, Rem." I told him, my arms tightening around him, resting my chin on his shoulder. "We would do it all again if I had to."

"You guys are the best." Remus smiled slightly. "And don't deny it, because you are."

I turned my head to the side, kissing his cheek lightly.

"Who wants some Firewhiskey?" James asked, pulling a bottle from under his bed.

"Hell to the yes." Remus and I replied.

I know it's wrong, but Firewhiskey was the best way to forget. I learnt that at the age of ten. But that didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was we had taught those three slimy snakes a lesson.

* * *

_**Please review XD Anything you'd like me to add in, fluffy or not, please let me know :) **_

_**Also, if you like Wolfstar, I have a completed Wolfstar three-shot as well as Wolfstar one shots, one called **_Sceptic_** and one called **_Ex's and Jealousy _**and one called **_Camping Trip _**and one called **_Accents!

_**I have another Wolfstar story called **_Of Kids and Being Home Alone! _**and another one called **_Strange Combinations _**and another called **_Hates and Halloween Scares _**and one called **_Tutoring

_**I will be uploading more on shots/little Wolfstar or Marauder stories, when I get a chance to write them, because I keep coming up with ideas, and I need to keep writing my other fics XD**_

_**So, please follow me as an author so you know when they're coming and go to my profile and check them out XD Please check out my account on FictionPress – find the link on my profile or ask me for it.**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	39. Remus Point Of View 20

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Chapter 39 XD Sweet! Please review, I would love to know what everyone thinks XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Paddy. Please, please review XD Anything you'd like me to add in, fluffy or not, please let me know :) **

_**Also, if you like Wolfstar, I have a completed Wolfstar three-shot as well as three Wolfstar one shots, one called **_Sceptic_** and one called **_Ex's and Jealousy _**and one called **_Camping Trip _**and one called **_Accents!

_**I have other Wolfstar stories called **_Of Kids and Being Home Alone! _**and another one called **_Strange Combinations _**and another called **_Hates and Halloween Scares _**and another called **_Tutoring _**and another one called **_The Pitter Patter of Tiny Paws

_**So, please follow me as an author so you know when they're coming and go to my profile and check them out XD**_

_**Please check out my account on FictionPress – find the link on my profile or ask me for it. **_

**Chapter 39**

**Remus**

It was really close to the end of seventh year now. NEWTs were close and I was freaking out a little. Which was not good, because freaking out always made me stressed. It was not fun being stressed. Near enough every surface of my bed was covered. The spaces that weren't taken up by me or my pillows were taken up by all of my textbooks. I was revising as much as I could, cramming everything into my head. That was probably why I had such a bad headache.

"I'm never going to remember all this." I muttered, scrubbing the palms of my hands over my face.

Sighing, I close all my textbooks and placed them on my trunk. I grabbed a pillow from behind me, dropped my face into it and scream as loud as I could. I hadn't been this stressed since OWLs But this was worse. This was the last year. The final chance. Sure, I wouldn't be able to do anything with my grades, but I would like to have them, you know, for if the laws changed and I could be hired...even if I was a werewolf. I stopped screaming, but didn't remove the pillow from my face. I realised as I sat there, head buried in a pillow that was resting in my hands, just how much my muscles ached. My back was killing me from where I had been hunched over, my neck was sore from how arched and strained it had been and I wasn't going to get started on my shoulders and everything else. My eyes hurt too. I hadn't been getting much sleep because of how much revision I had been doing, as well as attempting to finish homework too and my prefect duties.

"You alright there, Rem?" I heard Sirius asked.

Looking up, I saw him standing by the closed dorm door, seeming a little amused. I attempted to glare, but I couldn't. I was too tired and too achy. So, I just dropped my head back into the pillow. I heard Sirius move. The next thing I knew, he was sitting behind me. He took the pillow away from my face and pulled me back.

"Revising?" he asked.

"What clued you in?" I asked.

"You'll do fine. You always do."

"But how do you know I will this time? What if I completely fail?"

"You won't."

"But how do you know?"

"Because I know you. You are the smartest person I've ever met, Rem. So, trust me when I say, you'll do fine."

"I would continue to argue right now, but I really can't be asked."

Plus, he was too comfy, and I think he knew that. My eyes started to drift close when I felt one of his hands run through my hair slowly and repeatedly, while his other arm was around me.

"Just believe in yourself, Rem. Merlin knows I do." Sirius said. "Just stop worrying so much."

The only way I replied was by yawning. Sirius laughed a little, trying not to move too much. Not that it mattered; he was still comfy either way. I couldn't actually open my eyes, at all.

"Sleep, you silly little cub." Sirius chuckled.

Well, couldn't refuse that now, could I.

* * *

I don't really know how long I had been asleep. I felt a little better though...apart from the fact my shoulders were still killing me. I sat up, slowly, rubbing at my eyes before stretching a little. I opened my eyes, only to have them shut again as I yawned again.

"Aw, Rem, I never knew you did that." Sirius chuckled, from behind me.

"Did what?" I asked, my voice hoarse from sleep, leaning against him again.

"Yawned like a puppy."

"I do _what_?!"

So, been awake for not even two minutes, and I was already as red as a tomato. Brilliant...just _fucking_ brilliant. Why could Sirius do that to me? I mean it, why? And how? No one else could. Not even my mum or dad. Not James, or Peter, or Lily. No one. No one, except a certain Sirius Orion Black.

"Yeah, you yawn like a puppy. You know, when they shake their heads before they stop yawning...that's what you do." Sirius told me. "It's cute."

I groaned a little. That wasn't good. Sirius arms just tightened around me a little and kissed the top of my head.

"Feel better?" Sirius asked.

"Kind of." I replied.

"What hurts?"

"How did you know...?"

"I can speak Remus."

"Of course you can."

"So come on, fess up."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Shoulders."

"Sit up."

"What?"

"Sit up."

Sighing, I sat up. I was about to ask why, when Sirius hands were on my shoulders, releasing the tension in them. Who knew Sirius was good at giving massages.

* * *

_**Please, please review XD Anything you'd like me to add in, fluffy or not, please let me know :) **_

_**Also, if you like Wolfstar, I have a completed Wolfstar three-shot as well as Wolfstar one shots, one called **_Sceptic_** and one called **_Ex's and Jealousy _**and one called **_Camping Trip _**and one called **_Accents!

_**I have another Wolfstar story called **_Of Kids and Being Home Alone! _**and another one called **_Strange Combinations _**and another called **_Hates and Halloween Scares _**and one called **_Tutoring _**and one called **_The Pitter Patter of Tiny Paws

_**I will be uploading more on shots/little Wolfstar or Marauder stories, when I get a chance to write them, because I keep coming up with ideas, and I need to keep writing my other fics XD**_

_**So, please follow me as an author so you know when they're coming and go to my profile and check them out XD Please check out my account on FictionPress – find the link on my profile or ask me for it.**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	40. Sirius Point Of View 20

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Chapter 40 XD Sweet! Please review, I would love to know what everyone thinks XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Paddy. Please, please review XD Anything you'd like me to add in, fluffy or not, please let me know :) **

_**Also, if you like Wolfstar, I have a completed Wolfstar three-shot as well as three Wolfstar one shots, one called **_Sceptic_** and one called **_Ex's and Jealousy _**and one called **_Camping Trip _**and one called **_Accents!

_**I have other Wolfstar stories called **_Of Kids and Being Home Alone! _**and another one called **_Strange Combinations _**and another called **_Hates and Halloween Scares _**and another called **_Tutoring _**and another one called **_The Pitter Patter of Tiny Paws

_**So, please follow me as an author so you know when they're coming and go to my profile and check them out XD**_

_**Please check out my account on FictionPress – find the link on my profile or ask me for it. **_

**Chapter 40**

**Sirius**

NEWTs. took place in June. When they were all finished, Remus was still fussing, insisting he mucked up completely. I kept trying to convince him that he didn't, but it was like trying to get a three year old to go to bed. So I tried to take his mind off of it. It was Remus' idea that I try take his mind off of it, and I couldn't say no to him.

So, I was trying to come up with an idea on how to take his mind off of his NEWTs results. It was harder than you would imagine. I mean, I tried chocolate already and that did nothing. Chocolate normally helped with _everything _when it came to Remus. I was on my way up to the dorm – where Remus was – still thinking. I was just about to open the door what I heard strange noises coming from inside. Remus was the only one inside. Opening the door, I saw Remus sitting crossed legged by my trunk.

"Rem, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Your clothes were practically pouring out of your trunk so I was putting them back _neatly_." Remus told me, continuing to fuss with my clothes. "Honestly, you need some new clothes."

"What? Why?"

"Well for one, you need some decent clothing! Most of your shirts have holes in them, your jeans are ripped and I don't even want to _know _what the stains are. Second, most of these you have grown out of. Your school clothes are some of the only decent clothing you have!"

"What? Show me which items of my clothes fit into with of those categories!"

"They are all in those piles, on your bed."

Walking over and looking on my bed, over half of my clothes were folded and placed into piles on my bed. Remus added to the piles as he continued to put my clothes away neatly.

"So what, I'm going to have no clothes?" I laughed.

"No." Remus sighed, grinning. "Hogsmead weekend this week. We're going to get you new clothes."

"Aw, but that's _boring_!"

"Tough. It's happening."

Well, I was just glad he found something else to think about.

* * *

That Saturday, while in Hogsmead, I allowed Remus to drag me into the clothes shop. It was a _big _place. Only a couple of witches and wizards were in the shop, so it was rather quiet. It was an alright shop, I guess. I sighed as Remus dragged me deeper into the shop. I had never liked clothes shopping. I would never like clothes shopping. Nothing would ever _make _me like clothes shopping. Remus and I stopped in the section that had clothes in my size. I literally just stood there as Remus pulled out what seemed like random shirts and jeans and stuff, shoving them all into my arms. Some he placed back after a glance, and the things that I would normally go for he completely skipped. At least I had a few things left back at Hogwarts.

"You know Rem, if you wanted me out of my clothes, all you had to do was ask." I told him. "You didn't have to drag me all the way down here."

"Oh, but I did." Remus replied, still placing clothes in my outstretched arms. "And luckily I won't be in the changing room with you."

"How is that luckily?!"

"Because it means you won't get distracted."

"Oh that is just mean!"

He didn't reply. Just kept finding clothes and placing them in my arms. Remus kept going like this for five minutes, until the pile of clothes in my arms got up to my chin.

"Have you finished?" I asked, slightly amused.

"Yeah, I guess so." Remus grinned. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"You're going to try them on."

"_Fun_."

Remus' grin grew, and he pushed me towards the changing rooms. He ushered me into one of the compartments, before taking a seat on a chair that was against the wall opposite my compartment. I placed the pile in my arms on the seat in the compartment before turning to shut the curtain. This was going to take a while.

* * *

Soon, I had a load of what Remus thought of as 'decent' clothing. All paid for and everything. To be honest, I stopped seeing what each item was and just saw a blur of colour. I just let Remus say what looked all right and what didn't. I found that to be the easiest thing to do. But even when we had everything and it was all bagged up and paid for, we didn't leave. Oh no, no, no. I was forced into this place, and now I was going to have my fun, as a sort of...compensation, if you will.

"Sirius, you're not going to do anything crazy right?" Remus asked worriedly, from beside me.

I turned to face him, smirking. Not that he could see me. You see, I had made a makeshift blindfold and tied it over his eyes. Like I said, I was going to have my fun.

"Don't you trust me, Rem?" I asked as innocently as I could, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Not when I'm blindfolded." Remus whimpered.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. As long as you keep the blindfold on."

I kissed him lightly, before letting him go and going about my plan. Now, to anyone in the shop that was watching me, they would think I was a mad man running around the place with a terrified guy that was blindfolded. They would be right. But they'd probably think less of it if they knew us.

"Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, Rem?" I replied.

"You're not going to tell me what you're doing are you."

"This is why you're the smart one, Rem. You know the answer to everything!"

"What have I gotten myself into?!"

* * *

Just fifteen minutes later, Remus was un-blindfolded and we were walking out of the shop. Remus had been trying to get me to tell him what I had made him try on and bought for him. There was no way in _hell _that I was telling him. I had to make him swear that he would wear it tomorrow, no matter what he thought of it, and he couldn't say no to anything else I made him wear...otherwise the outcome for him would be worse. He agreed. The grin that spread across my face when he agreed made him regret everything. But I absolutely _loved _it!

"You're so cute when you're worried about something I'm involved in, Rem." I laughed, as we walked up the grounds back to the castle.

"Cute to you, maybe." Remus muttered.

I wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer and placed a kiss to his temple. He loved it really. And he didn't have to say it for me to know it was true. There was just a certain look in his eyes that told me for him.

"Trust me, there is _nothing _to be worried about, Rem." I smiled. "It looks fine on you."

"I would feel better if I knew what '_it_' was." Remus told me.

"But then that would take away the surprise when you see it in the morning."

"But you know I'm probably not going to sleep and trying to figure out what it is."

"You do know that by telling me that, I will make sure there is something to keep you...occupied, until morning."

Remus went the same colour as one of the new t-shirts he told me to get. A deep red. I loved being able to do this to him so much. It was one of the best powers I had and one that treasured. This was going to be fun.

* * *

_**Please review XD Anything you'd like me to add in, fluffy or not, please let me know :) **_

_**Also, if you like Wolfstar, I have a completed Wolfstar three-shot as well as Wolfstar one shots, one called **_Sceptic_** and one called **_Ex's and Jealousy _**and one called **_Camping Trip _**and one called **_Accents!

_**I have another Wolfstar story called **_Of Kids and Being Home Alone! _**and another one called **_Strange Combinations _**and another called **_Hates and Halloween Scares _**and one called **_Tutoring _**and one called **_The Pitter Patter of Tiny Paws _**and one called **_Nightmares Disappear When With The Right People

_**I will be uploading more on shots/little Wolfstar or Marauder stories, when I get a chance to write them, because I keep coming up with ideas, and I need to keep writing my other fics XD**_

_**So, please follow me as an author so you know when they're coming and go to my profile and check them out XD Please check out my account on FictionPress – find the link on my profile or ask me for it.**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	41. Remus Point Of View 21

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Chapter 41 XD Sweet! Please review, I would love to know what everyone thinks XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Paddy. Please, please review XD anything you'd like me to add in, fluffy or not, please let me know :) **

_**Also, if you like Wolfstar, I have a completed Wolfstar three-shot as well as three Wolfstar one shots, one called **_Sceptic_** and one called **_Ex's and Jealousy _**and one called **_Camping Trip _**and one called **_Accents!

_**I have other Wolfstar stories called **_Of Kids and Being Home Alone! _**and another one called **_Strange Combinations _**and another called **_Hates and Halloween Scares _**and another called **_Tutoring _**and another one called **_The Pitter Patter of Tiny Paws _**and another called **_Nightmares Disappear When With The Right People

_**So, please follow me as an author so you know when they're coming and go to my profile and check them out XD**_

_**Please check out my account on FictionPress – find the link on my profile or ask me for it. **_

**Chapter 41**

**Remus **

I did end up getting to sleep, not that I knew until I opened my eyes Sunday morning. I was perfectly fine, until I walked out of the bathroom and remembered what I had promised Sirius the day before. I groaned, quietly, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Just remembered?" Sirius asked, amused.

"Yes." I muttered. "When did you wake up?"

"Half an hour ago."

"And you've just been lying there?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Well, after I came back from the bathroom, anyway."

I let go of the bridge of my nose, and ran my hand through my hair, as I walked back over to my bed. I didn't actually sit down on my bed...I was dragged onto it. I was used to this, because it happened _every _morning. Didn't matter if it was my bed or his, but Sirius always felt the need to drag me onto it. The first time he did it, I wondered what the hell he was doing and actually started panicking internally...but after the fifth time, I had kind of gotten used to it.

"You're not going to be _too _mean to me with this, are you?" I asked, when next to him.

"Of course not!" Sirius replied. "Well, I don't think it's mean at all, but you have the final say in that."

"And I have to wear it all day?"

"Yes. You cannot change whatever I do or put on you this morning without my permission."

"Oh, bloody hell."

"Just be glad it's Sunday."

"I am."

* * *

It was ten minutes later when Sirius decided to get me worried. Again, he blindfolded me, this time using his tie. It was really weird trying to get dressed blindfolded, but luckily I had and already dressed Sirius to help me out. At points, the tie did move, so Sirius quickly launched himself over to me and did it back up as tight as he could without hurting me. When I had finally gotten my trainers on, after the mystery items of clothing, Sirius decided that it would be even more fun to keep me in the dark a little longer, and mess about with my _hair_. Don't know why, he just did. So I was literally sitting on the edge of my bed, with Sirius pulling at me hair and running his fingers through it...and all I could do was sit there. What had I gotten myself into?!

"Are you done yet?" James called, amused.

"Almost, just give me a second." Sirius called back, a grin evident in his voice.

Yes, Sirius had told James and Peter about all of this and as soon as Sirius was done he was going to take the blindfold off of me, pull the curtains back so James and Pete could see, and _then _let me see. I really didn't find it fair. At least I would see it before Lily and everyone else in the school.

"Is this going to make me kill you?" I asked, nervously.

"Probably." Sirius told me. "But it will be worth it."

I groaned, quietly. After a little bit more tugging at my hair, Sirius' hands were suddenly gone, only to take my hands and help me stand up. He reached round to undo his tie, chucking it aside when it was off. Sirius grinned as he looked at me up and down, nodding proudly to himself.

"You ready to see this?" Sirius called.

"Yes!" Peter called back.

Instead of pulling the curtains back, Sirius turned me around and pushed me through the curtains. I stumbled slightly and almost fell into James. Luckily, Sirius grabbed hold of me before I knocked James over. When I was standing up right, and in no danger of falling, I saw Sirius smirking, while James and Peter grinned, mouth open and eyes wide. I was panicking now.

"Moony, please go look know. I want to see how you react to this." James chuckled, shaking his head a little.

Peter said nothing, he just stared at me. Slowly, I made my way into the bathroom to look in the mirror. As I went, I kept glancing behind me, looking at them, as they followed me. They weren't saying anything that gave me any clue as to what I would see. To be honest though, nothing would have prepared me for what I was about to see. As soon as I was in the bathroom, I looked in the mirror. The first thing I saw was the fact my hair was spiked. Well, by spiked, I mean it was a mess like it was every morning before I sorted it out with a few of the flatter bits spiked out. That surprised me. Then, I looked at what I was wearing. Tight, black, ripped jeans, an equally tight white t-shirt – the neck of the t-shirt hanging about an inch below my neck –, a leather jacket _and _the collar I had given Sirius for his birthday. I just stared at my reflection in the mirror, not knowing what to do or say.

"Yep, definitely going to kill you." I groaned, leaning my elbows on the counter and putting my head in my hands.

"Like I said, it was worth it." Sirius chuckled.

Today was going to be torture.

* * *

_**Please review XD anything you'd like me to add in, fluffy or not, please let me know :) **_

_**Also, if you like Wolfstar, I have a completed Wolfstar three-shot as well as Wolfstar one shots, one called **_Sceptic_** and one called **_Ex's and Jealousy _**and one called **_Camping Trip _**and one called **_Accents!

_**I have another Wolfstar story called**_ Of Kids and Being Home Alone! _**and another one called **_Strange Combinations _**and another called **_Hates and Halloween Scares _**and one called **_Tutoring _**and one called **_The Pitter Patter of Tiny Paws _**and one called **_Nightmares Disappear When With The Right People

_**I will be uploading more on shots/little Wolfstar or Marauder stories, when I get a chance to write them, because I keep coming up with ideas, and I need to keep writing my other fics XD**_

_**So, please follow me as an author so you know when they're coming and go to my profile and check them out XD Please check out my account on FictionPress – find the link on my profile or ask me for it.**_

_**Thanks XD **_


End file.
